


Mysteries of the Mundane

by UndeadJulie



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe- Highschool, And Gabriel and Gideon are Isabelle's and Alec's cousins, Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Teenagers, Tessa/Clary/Simon Friendship, Will and Jace are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadJulie/pseuds/UndeadJulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three friends Tessa, Clary and Simon get more and more involved with the Herondales and the Lightwoods. They end up being part of intrigues and drama, unlike anything they've ever seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, which you probably noticed above. But I try. I also suck at names, so my apology if I picked a bad one(I also might change it later if I come up with something better). Anyway, enjoy. Unlike with my other fics (which ended up not done) I've planned this one out a lot better. I've already written 15 chapters, and I plan on publishing twice a week (it might end up being more often if I get impatient with the editing or less often if I'm busy) for now. And I have a lot of ideas for this fic, so it might end up being long.

#### Clary

I know that watching him like this is weird, I should just go up to him. Say something. But I already know that a guy like that would never look twice at a girl like me. He was the most handsome guy in school, and while not the most popular definitely the most pined after. I’m just a nobody. I have my  friends and I’m far from bullied, but I’m way under the radar for a guy like him. But I can’t help staring whenever I see him. He’s just so beautiful. I want to draw him.

”Clary?” Tessa’s voice suddenly pulls me back to my own table. ”Are you okay?”

”Yeah, of course.” I say, both Tessa and Simon are staring worriedly at me. ”I’m fine.”

”You sure?” Simon asks right before going back to stuffing his face with the disgusting goo the school passes off as food.

”How can you eat that?” Tessa asks with a disgusted look on her face, taking a small bite out of her apple.

”Not all of us have great parents who prepare our lunches for us.” he responds and I roll my eyes before finally taking a bite out of my ham and cheese sandwich. Simon’s right, my mother does kind of spoil us with this. Or not really, since the food the school serves really is inedible.

”There’s a party Friday.” Simon suddenly says and both Tessa and I stare at him incredulously.

”You know we’re not invited right?” Tessa asks sarcastically. We’re not the sort of people that get invited to parties.

”Actually, this time I am.” Simon says with a big grin on his face. ”And you guys are coming with me.”

”Where is it?” I ask, hoping desperately that he will be there.

”The Herondale mansion.” Simon says with an innocent look on his face. He knows who I’m always staring at, so does Tessa, but we all pretend that that’s not actually happening. Because we all know that nothing will ever happen between me and Jace Herondale. I doubt that he’s actually throwing the party, he doesn’t like them much, but he’ll almost definitely be there. I know that it’s not but I still hope that this will be my chance.

”Sounds like fun.” Tessa says after a few long moments of silence.

”Yeah, we’ll go.” I add. ”Who the hell invited you by the way?” at that Simon smirks. ”Tell us!”

”Isabelle Lightwood.”

”Are you pining after a Lightwood, Lewis?” Eric asks loudly as he throws himself down in the seat next to Simon. ”You are aware that that girl doesn’t even know you exist, right?”

”Apparently, she invited Simon to a party.” I tell him and the other band members as they sit down.

”Isabelle Lightwood?” Matt asks with his eyes open wide. ”No way.”

”You guys aren’t coming by the way.” Simon says with a small smile, as if to say sorry.

”Why the hell not?” Eric asks. ”There will be so many drunk girls there. Hot popular girls willing to fuck.”

”And that’s why.” I say. ”Simon can’t have you talking like that in front of his crush.”

”Fine.” Eric says. ”Assholes.”

”I have to get to class now, but I’ll see you guys after school.” I say to Tessa and Simon, and wave good bye at the guys in the band. I don’t look up as I get up from my seat, and when I finally do turn around I run right into Jace. I almost fall over, but Jace grabs my elbow and steadies me. I just stare at him in horror. Jace Herondale is looking at me. Jace Herondale is touching me.

”I think this is where you apologize.” he says, smirking at me. Oh, he’s so hot. And he’s still holding me, I’m steady now but he hasn’t let go. Why hasn’t he let go?

”Oh, right.” I mumble, my cheeks burning as I finally snap out of it. ”Sorry.”

”What’s your name?” he asks. Oh my god, he wants to know my name. And like I thought, he has no idea who I am. Okay no, I’m going to focus on the positive.

”Clary Fray.” I say, daring a small smile in his direction and I finally realise how close we are standing. He’s still holding onto my elbow and if I wasn’t so short, we’d almost be kissing.

”I’m Jace, but I bet you already knew that.”  Of course I knew that. Everyone knows that. ”Well, I better get going. But I’ll see you on Friday.”

”Yeah, see you then.” I say as he finally lets go of me and walks away, leaving me staring after him.

”Clary?” Simon calls from behind me. ”You still have to get to class.”

”Oh, right!” I exclaim and start walking, hurrying out of the cafeteria with a big smile on my face.

#### Tessa

I watch Clary walk away with a big grin on her face and almost laugh at her ridiculousness. While sure, the Herondale boys are certainly attractive, Jace and Will are both insanely arrogant, cocky and entitled little pricks. Though I guess that it’s not just the Herondales, all attractive rich boys are like that. Simon’s laughing and joking around with the guys in the band, so I just get up with a silent ’good bye’. He’s more Clary’s friend than mine and the boys in the band are just annoying side effects of hanging out with Simon. I have a free period so I go and grab my computer before I head to the group room that I know is always empty. Except this time it isn’t. I barge in to find Will Herondale sitting in my chair. I guess technically it isn’t my chair, but no one ever comes here except for me and Clary and I always sit in that chair.

”Hello Tessa.” Will says with a smirk as he gets up to stand in front of me. I resist the urge to punch him in the face.

”Fuck off Will.” I say, my usual way of greeting the asshole.

”I was here first, you know.” he’s still fucking smirking at me and I really want to wipe that smirk off his face with my fist.

”And now you can leave.” I say.

”Why do you hate me?” he asks suddenly, the smirk gone and a vulnerable look in his eyes. I know it’s all fake.

”Because you’re an arrogant asshole who thinks he can have everything he wants.” I say, remembering what happened that night. I know he does too.

”Come on, Tess, you know it’s not like that.” he says.

”Don’t call me that.” I say with a sneer. ”In fact, don’t call me anything. Please, just go away.”

”Fine.” he says and then he whirls past me and slams the door before I can  react. Like I’m the asshole in this situation. I can’t believe he dares talk to me like that, as if nothing happened. I sit down by the table and try not to cry. I will not cry over Will Herondale, I know very well that he’s not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up posting another chapter tomorrow, because it is done and I want feedback on it. I would post everything at once, but then I know that I'm just going to end up having to take like a week or more before I post more. So maybe one tomorrow. Thanks for reading by the way ^^


	2. The Fight

#### Simon

”But it’s going to be so much fun!” Clary exclaims. ”You have to come!”

”It’s just a party, Clary.” Tessa says, rolling her eyes. ”A party thrown by the biggest douches in school.”

”Jace is not a douche!” Clary yells, a little too quick defending her not so secret crush.

”Of course he is, guys like that are always douches. Will’s a fucking tool and I’m quite certain that Jace is just as bad.” Tessa says. I don’t get why she’s pushing this, she has to know that it’s just going to make Clary mad. I mean, if I’ve noticed that Clary’s in love with Jace, Tessa has to have noticed.

”You don’t even know either of them!” Clary yells, then she lowers her voice, pleading. ”And besides, you won’t even have to talk to them. It’s a big party, lots of people to talk to. And I want you to come. I’ll need both my wingmen, you know.”

”I know Clary, and I’m sorry.” Tessa says. ”I just really don’t want to go.”

”You won’t even tell me why.” Clary says.

”Just come to the party, Tessa.” I say. ”You know she won’t give up.”

”What, so I can watch you pine after the most popular girl in school while Clary hooks up with one of the richest douches?” she says viciously. ”No thanks.”

”Fuck you then.” Clary says, finally having had enough. ”If you won’t even tell me why, and if you’re just going to sit there and be a total bitch about it, then fine. Don’t come to the party. But don’t bother coming here again either. Get out.”

”Fine.” Tessa says, getting up and storming ut of Clary’s room and down the stairs. There’s a big bang as she slams the door on her way out. For a long time, Clary and I just sit in silence. She looks like she might start crying soon so I move closer and put my arm around her.

”I’m sure there’s a good reason for all of this.” I say. ”And I’m sure that she’ll tell you when she’s ready.”

”I know that.” she says, her voice getting slightly uneven. ”But I don’t get why she has to be so damn bitchy about it. It’s not like her.”

”I know.” I say. ”But she’ll come around and apologize, possibly even explain. And you guys will be back to being second best friends.”

”Second best?” she asks and I can hear her smiling, just a little.

”Well, you and I are the best friends, obviously.” I say.

”Obviously.” she says, cuddling into my arms.

#### Tessa

I storm out of Clary’s house, slamming the door and trying to keep the tears in. She doesn’t even try to understand, not even a little. Maybe that’s unfair, she doesn’t even know. But what would be the point in telling her? She’s so bloody naive, just like I was before Will broke me. And now Jace is about to do the same thing to her. Of course I’m angry. She’s just letting it happen, gladly. Just like I did. Someone should teach assholes like that a lesson. Break them for a change. And maybe that could be me. Maybe I should go to the party. I mean, if I really do want revenge, then that’s a pretty good place to start. I’ll need a new dress. Something that will force him to see me and keep looking. If he wants to play again, then I’ll do it. Because this time I know the rules. This time I know how to win.


	3. All We Need Is Alcohol

#### Jace

”It’s a party, Izzy.” Will says with a roll of his eyes. ”All we really need is booze.”

”Shut up, Will.” Isabelle retorts. ”We need a theme. And not the high school dance kind, a fun, classy theme.”

”Why can’t you just let us have the party and get drunk off our asses?” Will whines. ”Except for you, Cecy. No drinking for you.”

”You’re not in charge of me, Will.” Cecily answers, as always annoyed with her older brother’s protective attitude towards her. ”Not that I want to drink, but if I did you couldn’t stop me.”

”Now that’s my Cecy.” I say with a smirk. ”The not drinking part, not the not listening to your big brother part. I know best, you know.” Everyone in the room snorts at that, even me.

”I’m quite certain you’re the biggest fuck up in this room.” I say. ”And that’s saying something.”

”Second biggest actually.” Will retorts, winking at me.

”Can we please get back to planning the party?” Izzy exclaims. ”We should have done this weeks ago!”

”We shouldn’t be doing it at all, we should simply be buying alcohol.” I say, actually agreeing with Will on this. ”Most of the people coming won’t care about anything except for the booze.”

”Not completely true.” Will says with his trademark smirk that rivals my own. ”They will also want places where they can fuck, and we’ve got plenty of those, don’t we Izzy?”

”Shut up, Will.” Izzy says again, more viciously this time. Everyone knows about the time they hooked up. I was kind of disgusted really. I mean, Will’s my cousin and practically my brother and Izzy’s like my sister. It just felt wrong.

”Why did I have to be here for this?” Alec whines, obviously as uncomfortable as me with the thought of his sister having sex. Then again, Alec’s always uncomfortable with the thought of anyone having sex.

”Because you’re my best friend and my moral support when your sister tries to go overboard.” I say.

”Will can be your moral support.” he grumbles in response. At least he doesn’t debate the best friend label. That would be bad.

”Seriously, let’s get back to planning the party!” Izzy practically shouts at us. Will’s the only one who dares argue with her when she’s like that.

”We all know that you’ll end up drunker than everyone else, and then you won’t give a shit about themes or class or decorations, so please, can we just go shopping for alcohol and chips and shit?”

”Fine.” Izzy says, but she looks like she wants to kill him.

”Good.” Will smirks. ”Let’s go.”

#### Will

I hate this guy. Like really, I do. But somehow I always end up being the one who has to go see him. He’s standing in an alley with a big box next to him. He looks shady as fuck but somehow he’s never gotten caught.

”Yo! Will!” he exclaims when he sees me. He gives a big smile and it mainly just makes me want to punch his teeth out. But he’s got the best stuff, so I push my rage down.

”Hey.” I say, pulling a bunch of the big bills out of my wallet. ”How much have you got in that box?”

”You having a party?” he asks, smirking.

”Yes. How much for the whole box?” I ask, annoyed about the fact that he didn’t even really answer me.

”A grand.” he’s finally stopped smirking, now he looks serious. Bastard’s always serious about money, but I thought he’d ask for a lot more.

”Can I look at the contents before I pay?” I ask, even though I really just want to get out of there, with or without the box.

”Fine.” he says, opening it. There’s a bunch of different bottles in there, wine, beer, vodka, pretty much anything you could want. So it’s good. And a grand is actually a good price. Almost too good. I look up at him, suddenly suspicious.

”All good.” I say and hand over the money.

”Think you can lift it?” he asks, smirking again now that he’s got his money.

”Yes.” I say, then I lift it up. It’s heavy as fuck, but I can probably carry it to the car where the others are waiting. I should’ve made Jace come with me to help me with this, but it’s too late now. If I leave the box I’m sure he’ll take it and leave with the booze and my money. ”Bye!”

”Good bye, Will.” he says before disappearing. I shudder and head back to the car. Jace is standing outside, smoking and when he sees me he at least has the decency to come help me with the box. We carry it the rest of the way together and heave it into the car.

”That’s a lot of booze.” Jace comments.

”For just a grand.” I say with a big grin. ”I thought he was going to jump me.”

”You always think he’s going to jump you.” Jace says, rolling his eyes and getting into the car. Alec’s driving and Izzy’s next to him, so us Herondales have to squeeze into the back.

”What did you get?” Cecy asks when I jump in next to her. So much for her not drinking.

”Doesn’t matter, you’re not having any.” I say and then she starts sulking.  She’s always fucking sulking.

”But I am.” Izzy says from the front. ”And I’m curious too.”

”I got everything he had, I didn’t look properly myself, so we’ll see later.” I say. We head to the store for snacks and soda and shit, and while as always after seeing Raph I have a queasy feeling in my stomach I’m still feeling pretty awesome about the party. I’m pretty sure that Tessa’s going to be there, and maybe she’ll finally forgive me, at least if I explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to post like twice a week, but I think I might do it once a day anyway. I finished my outline, not sure if it's really an outline but I have a plan and the ending is pretty much planned out and I have finished more than half of it, just have to edit. So once a day it is.


	4. I'm Sorry

#### Tessa

Clary finally picks up on the third call.

”What do you want?” she says, but I can hear that she’s not actually angry anymore, just upset.

”I’m sorry about yesterday okay?” I say. ”You didn’t sit with me at lunch today and I guess I didn’t really realise until then that I was a total bitch yesterday.”

”Go on.” she says, trying to sound cold but failing completely.

”I changed my mind about the party, I’m going to go buy a new dress, pretty much now.” I say. ”Want to come?”

”Look, I do forgive you, but I’ve got an art class tonight and I don’t want to miss it.” she says. ”But we can get ready together tomorrow.”

”Sounds good, see you at school tomorrow.” I say. ”Bye!”

”Bye!” she says and then she hangs up. I finally let out the breath I didn’t even realise I was holding and put on my jacket.

”I’m going to the mall!” I shout before heading out. There’s no answer, but there usually isn’t so it’s fine. Nate and I have been on our own for a while now, and he’s usually busy. When I ask him with what he just says ’Taking care of you’.  

I get to the mall and head for Macy’s to get a dress.

#### Alec

He doesn’t even see me. He’s going after some new girl now, a redhead. She’s coming to the party and by the end of the night he’ll probably have fucked her. And then he’ll go after a new girl. And I’ll stay his best friend. He could never think of me as more than that, I know that. But knowing that doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change the fact that I do want more than that. And I really don’t want to go tomorrow. Maybe I can pretend to be sick, Izzy might notice that it’s pretend, but she won’t ask me. I’m pretty sure she knows. My sister knows everything. But Jace doesn’t and as long as that’s the case everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, really short chapter, sorry about that. But Tessa and Clary making up was neccessary and this is how it got done. And Alec pining after Jace just because. Since this chapter was so short I might upload another one tonight, it's done so I don't really have a reason not to, but we'll see. Otherwise the next chapter, in which Tessa and Clary get ready for the party (and Tessa reveals why she hates Will), will come up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	5. Liquid Courage and Sexy Dresses

#### Tessa

I head over to Clary’s to get ready with her, bringing a shit load of clothes with me. Even if I might not want anything to do with Will Herondale I will still look totally fucking awesome tonight and rub it in his face that he will never get in my pants again. When I ring the door Clary opens it in just her underwear, looking totally panicked.

”You have to help me!” she practically shouts at me, which might be kind of necessary considering how loud she’s playing music. ”I know you know I’m in love with Jace and tonight is my chance to... I don’t know, make an impression or something.” she continues, with a desperate look in her eyes, but at the same time she looks almost giddy and it makes me so fucking sad. If Jace does to Clary what Will did to me, I’ll fucking kill him.

”Calm down, I think you’ll make quite and impression if you just go the way you are.” I say, gesturing towards her almost naked body, laughing at my own joke. Clary doesn’t laugh, just stares at me as if I’m insane.

”I’m serious, like deadly serious, Tessa.” she says, adding her death glare to the mix. ”I really like this guy.”

”More like you think this guy is really gorgeous.” I tease as I push passed her. ”You don’t even know him.”

”I feel like I do.” she says with a dreamy look on her face. ”I look into his  eyes and I feel like I get drawn into his soul.”

”You’re such a romantic.” I say, rolling my eyes at her. ”Need a little bit of liquid courage?” she nods and I pull the flask out of my bag. ”There will be alcohol there as well, so don’t have too much now.”

”Yes, mom.” she says sarcastically before snatching the flask and taking a deep swig before handing it back to me with a grimace. ”What the fuck is this? It’s disgusting.”

”It’s hooch.” I say and take a sip. ”What?” I exclaim at the look she gives me. ”This was cheap as fuck, and there will be nice shit there anyway. This isn’t meant to taste good, it’s meant to make us feel good. Understand?”

”Fine.” she says. ”Now help me.”

”What are the options?” I ask and we head to her bedroom, which is a fucking mess. There are clothes everywhere. ”I see you started without me.”

”I want something that’s sexy.” she says. ”Like really sexy, something that will really grab his attention and then keep it.”

”Like I said, underwear works just fine.” I tease her, I really can’t help it.

”Tessa! This is important.” she says, groaning in frustration at my lack of helpfulness.

”Where’s your navy blue dress?” I ask, knowing instantly what I think she should wear.

”Is it really sexy enough?” she asks, with her eyes on her feet.

”It’s short, it’s cute and most importantly, it’s you.” I say with my most encouraging voice. ”And if he doesn’t like you, then he’s an idiot.”

”Okay.” she says with a small smile and starts rummaging through the clothes on her bed. ”Here!” she finally exclaims as she holds up the dress in triumph. She pulls it over her head and shimmies into it.

”Great!” I say as I look at her, and it really is. The soft fabric clings to her curves without actually being tight, the hem reaches mid thigh and the color looks amazing on her. ”That’s your dress. Now help me pick out mine and then I’ll do your hair.”

”Sounds good.” she says with a small smile. I shove the clothes on her bed to the side and then I pour the contents of my bag onto the spot I emptied. ”You got anyone you want to impress?”

”I want to show someone what he’s missing.” I say and ignore her puzzled look. ”And I’ll do that by wearing one of my most daring dresses.”

”That one?” she asks. ”Are you sure?”

”I wanted to consult you first, which is why I brought a bunch of other dresses too. I bought this yesterday, for this purpose.” I say. The dress I’m holding up is strapless and short, it reaches just a few centimetres below my ass, it’s nude with black lace, and one side is just lace. ”I can’t wear underwear with it, but it will definitely leave him pining for me. Not that he’ll get me, I just want him to suffer.”

”I think you’ll have everyone pining in that dress.” she says. ”I think I will pine after you if you wear that. Put it on!”

”Okay.” I say and take my clothes off, even my underwear, before pulling it on. ”Help me zip it?”

”Of course.” she says and zips it up. It’s kind of snug, but it hugs my soft curves perfectly. As I look in the mirror I can barely recognize myself, and I’m not even wearing makeup yet. I’m showing hip, a little bit of ass and a little bit of sideboob, and I look fucking fantastic. Will doesn’t stand a chance.

”Just... don’t steal Jace.” Clary says as she stares wide eyed at me.

”He won’t even notice me when I’m done with you.” I say before gesturing for her to sit down in front of the mirror. Her red hair is naturally curly, and that’s the way it looks best so I just brush it through and pin a few strands back so that they’ll stay out of her face and then I spray it with hairspray so that it will stay perfect. ”Hair done, what do you think?”

”You barely did anything!” she complains and I scoff at her.

”You look best with your hair down, Clary, I don’t need to do much for your hair to look perfect.” I say. ”Should I do your make up as well?”

”Yeah, one night with more than mascara won’t kill me.” she says with a weak smile. I take my make up kit out out of my bag and get started on making her prettier. I start by smudging some light blue on her eyelids, and then I highlight her crease with just a little bit of white. I pick the eyeliner that matches her dress and then I let her do her own mascara before adding just a little bit of red rouge.

”Like it?” I ask her even though I’m quite certain that she does, judging by the way she’s staring at herself in the mirror.

”I love it.” she says with a beautiful smile.

”Oh, I almost forgot, use this lipgloss.” I hand her a lipgloss with just a little bit of red in it and it totally completes her look. ”He won’t be able to look away from you. Now get up so I can do myself.”

”Of course.” she says, jumping up and deciding to have a little more from my flask. I brush my own brown curls before pulling them up into a messy bun at the top, letting a few strands fall freely. I spray it with hairspray and feel satisfied with the effect. It leaves my shoulders completely bare, as well as my neck. I am totally worthy of people staring at me. For my make up I do a smokey eye with brown and black and some nude lipstick.

”How do I look?” I ask, turning to face Clary. Her eyes go wide as she takes me in.

”You look sophisticated and sexy as fuck at the same time.” she says with a grin. Then the door bell rings.

#### Simon

I ring the door bell and then wait for them to open the door, when they do, I don’t really know what to do with myself so I kind of just stand there and stare at them with my mouth open. Clary’s wearing a navy blue dress which I’m quite sure I’ve seen on her before and she’s always cute in it, but today she looks... different. Her hair’s loose, with just a few strands pinned back and she’s wearing make up. Not just mascara, but like, eyeshadow and eyeliner and stuff.

”Are you okay, Simon?” Tessa asks with an amused look on her face. Tessa is even worse. She’s wearing a nude and black lacey dress which I am certain I have never seen before, it’s insanely short and part of it is just lace and I’m quite certain that she’s not wearing underwear. Her hair’s up in a bun with a few strands escaping, leaving her shoulders and neck completely bare. She’s wearing a lot more make up than Clary, which isn’t that rare but the entirety of this whole thing might make me have a heart attack. I’ve known these girls my whole life, I’m not supposed to be attracted to them. And I’m not! They’re gorgeous but they’re like my sisters.

”Simon?” Clary says, looking just as amused as Tessa.

”I’m fine.” I say, finally getting some words out. ”Just a little surprised.”

”Think I can get Jace in this outfit?” Clary asks me shyly. Huh, she’s finally admitting she has a crush on Jace.

”I think both of you can get anyone you want.” I say honestly. ”Except me, I’m way out of your league.” I joke and they both roll their eyes at me.

”Let’s go.” Tessa says and pushes past me to jump into the backseat of my car. Clary follows her and gets in the passenger seat and I finally snap out of it and go jump into the driver’s seat.

”Who are you after tonight, Tess?” I ask finally and chance a quick glance back at her to see that she’s blushing.

”She just wants to make him pine.” Clary answers in her stead. ”But she hasn’t told me who it is either. Come on, Tess, tell us.”

”Then I’ll have to tell you something that I should have told you years ago.” Tessa says quietly.

”What is it?” Clary asks. When Tessa just stays quiet, she adds: ”Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

”It is.” Tessa says quietly. ”Freshmen year, you were sick for a week. During that week this guy started talking to me. He was really nice and charming, and hot of course. Then he invited me to a party at his house. I went and got a little too drunk. We spent the whole night together, stuff happened, the next week he ignored me completely. Now he’s started talking to me again, and I kind of just want to shove it in his face that I’m hot as fuck now and he can’t have me.”

”That’s terrible Tess!” Clary exclaims and I just stay quiet, feeling like this is more between the two of them. ”Why didn’t you tell me?”

”I guess I was embarressed.” she says. ”I felt so stupid for falling for it. But now, I’m going to beat him at his own game. I’m going to make him fall for me, so hard, and then I’m going to break his smug little heart.”

”Seriously though, I’m dying to know who it is.” Clary says excitedly and I kind of feel the same way.

”Will Herondale.” Tessa says and Clary gasps.

”Oh my god, the guys we’re in love with are related!” she exclaims.

”I am not in love with Will Herondale! I hate his guts and I want to break him.” Tessa says in her most dangerous voice. And I have no doubt that she’ll be able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this now, hope you liked it ^^ Thanks for reading!


	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a little later than usual, I was at a soccer game today (which was a lot of fun) and I just got home, but here's the chapter. It's finally a long one! Somewhat long at least. Anyway, I hope you like it!

#### Jace

I sit on the stairs, staring at the door at all the people streaming in. But no Clary yet. While she doesn’t actually seem like the type of girl that would fall for me, that time she bumped into me made it clear that I at least have a chance. And I intend to take it tonight. If she shows that is. I almost get up to go get a drink, but then she comes in, and she truly takes my breath away. My eyes go immediately to her hair, and I’m relieved to see that she didn’t put it up, I love those soft red locks just the way they are. She’s wearing just a little bit more make up than usual, and it mainly highlights her features. Her dress is navy blue and goes to mid thigh, showing me more of her skin than I’ve ever seen before. I get up and walk (somewhat) confidently towards her.

”Hi Clary, I’m glad you came.” I say with a genuine smile. ”Want me to show you around the house?”

”I’d love that.” she says and I offer her my arm, she takes it and I start by bringing her to the kitchen for something to drink.

”Do you drink?” I ask her.

”Not often, but I’ll just have whatever you’re having.” she says and I just quickly make some rum and coke, slightly more rum than coke, but I kind of want to be drunk for this. And I kind of want her to be drunk too, in case I make an utter fool out of myself which is not very likely, but still.

”Here.” I say, handing her one of the glasses and taking a big gulp out of my own. She sips at hers, but seems somewhat satisfied. I take her hand and lead her into the living room, where the music is way too loud. I quickly finish my drink and when Clary sees that I’m finished she downs hers as well. I lead her out into the mass of moving bodies and grab her by the waist. We might not be dancing so much as jumping up and down, but no one else is doing differently and it’s kind of too crowded to actually dance. But having my hands on her feels to good for me to want to do anything else. We keep it up for a few songs, moving closer and closer until finally someone accidentally pushes her into me. I pull her even closer to steady her, putting my arms around her. When she looks up at me I kiss her. I might be a little drunk because I totally wasn’t planning on doing that tonight, but it seems fine, because she kisses me back. I guess she must be drunk as well. It feels nice, she’s obviously inexperienced but she lets me take the lead and at first I’m just moving my lips against hers but then her tongue swipes my lip and I open my mouth to let her in. I put one hand into her hair and lower the other one onto her hip, pulling her closer. When she finally pulls away her hair’s mussed and her face is red and she’s breathing heavy. I’m pretty sure I look kind of the same. She leans forward and puts her lips by my ear, tickling me.

”Want to go somewhere more quiet?” she asks me and she doesn’t really need to say more than that. I grab her hand and pull her after me, bringing her to my room. After I shut the door she sits down on my bed. ”I don’t want to have sex.” she jumps straight to the point. ”But I would like more of... that. And it feels better in private.”

”Sounds good to me.” I say, smiling warmly at her as I sit down next to me. She immediately climbs into my lap and smashes her lips against mine, grabbing my hair and claiming my mouth. I didn’t exactly expect her to have a wild side, but I totally love it. I’m no worse, or better, depending on how you think of it, thrusting one hand into her hair to mess it up even more and grabbing her ass with the other. For a second she tenses up and I’m afraid I’ve gone too far to fast, but then she relaxes and keeps kissing me. I take my hand out of her hair and put it carefully on her chest, knowing that I might be pushing my luck but she just melts into my touch and groans as I softly knead her breast. Suddenly she moves her hands to my shoulders and pushes me down on the bed, forcing our lips apart as she looks down on me. ”Did I go to far?”

”No.” she says. ”Take your shirt off.”

”Okay.” I say with a smirk and pull my shirt off before laying back down. For a second she just sits on my lap, staring down at my chest and abs, but then she gently puts her hands on me, just moving them up and down for a while. After a while the gentle touching becomes the scraping of her nails against my abs and I groan, in pleasure and pain. Then she leans down to nip at my neck, biting and kissing and swirling her tongue against my skin, making me painfully hard which she must feel since she’s planted right on top of my cock. And yes she does, because now she’s grinding against it. Her lips return to mine as she whines and continues to rock her hips, trying to get some sort of relief from rubbing herself against me. She sits up again, looking just as frustrated and horny as I feel.

”I think I might have changed my mind.” she moves to take off her dress but I grab her hands.

”You don’t want to.” I tell her, knowing that she would regret it. ”Not like this.”

”I could still remove my dress.” she says wickedly.

”No, then I won’t be able to hold back.” I say honestly before I grab her waist and flip us over. ”I might still be able to give you what you want though.” I growl before I grind into her. She moans loudly and then looks almost embarressed before I capture her mouth again. I put one arm under her waist to arch her against me and keep grinding into her, making her gasp and moan into my mouth. I move my mouth to kiss her neck, giving it the same treatment that she gave mine, making her a little too loud, but considering how loud the music is downstairs I doubt anyone can hear it.When I reach my free hand up  to cup her breast she starts making these little whiny noises, like she wants more. But I really can’t give her more without loosing control, I’m already dangerously close to tearing her dress off. I roll my hips against her and then she loses it completely, bucking her hips against mine and thrashing widely as she lets out one single ear-piercing scream. Then she just falls back against the bed, completely relaxed, I roll off her with a smile. ”How was that?”

”That was amazing.” she says, turning to face me. Her make up is all messed up and so is her hair, and her face is red and her eyes all glazy, but she’s never been so fucking beautiful before. ”Do you want me to do anything?” she asks, looking away, like she’s still a little ashamed.

”No need for that tonight.” I say, even though my cock is still painfully hard against my jeans.

”Then can we just sleep?” she says. ”I’m really tired.”

”Sure thing.” I say, and then I move up to my pillow and turn sideways. She lays down next to me, with her ass pushing against my cock, teasing me, even though I’m almost certain that it’s not on purpose. I put my arm around her and hold her close, and will my cock to go down. She falls asleep instantly, while I lay awake listening to her breathing.

#### Will

I see her as soon as she walks in. It’s like she’s trying to torture me, which might be exactly what she’s doing. I know I pulled a number on her, and it was stupid, but that was two years ago. And I’ve kind of regretted it since. I decide to go up and talk to her, since she so obviously dressed up for me.

”Hey, Tess.” I say, using her nickname deliberately.

”Hi, Will.” she says, smiling at me.

”What?” I say, kind of genuinely shocked. ”No fuck off?”

”I’ve been a bit too judgmental towards you.” she admits, even looking a bit embarrassed. ”What happened between us was years ago, and we should put it behind us. If you want, I would like us to be friends.”

”Oh. Of course.” she dangles that in front of me and then says the word ’friends’, really? That hurts, that really hurts. ”You look really nice.”

”Thanks.”  she says with a smile. Her smile is so beautiful it hurts. I’m trying really hard to focus on her face, if I look anywhere else I might end up embarrassing myself. ”You look good too.”

”Thanks.” I say. ”Want to go get a drink?”

”Sure.” she says and follows me to the kitchen. ”Make me something strong.”

“Okay.” I say with a smirk and pour two shots of vodka. “Strong enough?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” she asks, but she downs the shot. I down mine too before answering.

“I’m trying to get myself drunk.” I say as I pour two more. “But if you’re going to drink with me, you will end up drunk as well.”

“Sounds good to me.” she says, downing her shot, I’m not far after with mine. “Want to play a drinking game?”

“Just the two of us?”

“Yes, but let’s go somewhere more private.” she says. “Bring the bottle.”

“Sounds good.” I say, grabbing the bottle and the two shot glasses before I follow her up the stairs to my room. Walking behind her in the stairs was a big mistake, because I’m getting a clear view of her ass and she’s not wearing any underwear. Watching her ass move as she walks up the stairs makes my cock immediately harden. We reach my room and she throws herself down on my bed, giving me another look at her ass before she sits up and straightens out her dress, smiling wickedly at me.

“What are you staring at?” she asks, even though I know that she’s perfectly aware of what she’s doing to me.

“Is this some kind of revenge?”

“Maybe I just want to get drunk.” she says.  Start with never have I ever?”

“That’s no fun with just two people, I’ll go get Jace.” I say. “I think he’s with some girl in his room.”

“Okay.” she says and I head over to Jace’s room, knocking and then going straight in. At least they’re dressed.

“Hey dude, wanna play a drinking game?” I ask and he just stares at me.

“I’m a little busy.” he says, clearly annoyed with me.

“No you’re not.” I say. “Just wake her up.”

“Fine, we’ll be right there.” he says and I head back.

“He’s with that redhead, Clary.” I say. “Isn’t she your friend?”

“Yes, she is.” Tessa says and suddenly she looks angry. “What were they doing?”

“Sleeping, fully dressed.” I say and she relaxes. “Jace said they would be right here.”

“Okay.” She says just as the door opens and Jace walks in hand in hand with Clary.

“Hi!” Clary says, smiling nervously. Her hair and make up’s all messed up and she looks slightly embarrassed.

“You totally ditched me before.” Tessa says, pouting at her friend. “I got stuck with Will.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Clary says, smirking at her friend. “What are we playing?” she sits down on my bed next to Tessa and Jace sits down with her, putting his arm around her.

“Never have I ever.” Tessa says with a wicked smile. “We only have two shotglasses, but Will and I can share the bottle.”

“Sounds good to me.” I say and move closer to her. Both of us can play this game. I fill up the shotglasses and hand one to Jace and one to Clary. I let the bottle lie between me and Tessa, it pretty much marks the little distance there is between us. “Who wants to start?”

“I’ll go first.” Jace says with a smirk. “Never have I ever shaved my balls.”

“Jump right in, why don’t you?” I exclaim before picking up the bottle. Jace just continues to smirk as the girls stare awkwardly at me. “Clary?”

“What?” her face reddens as I stare expectantly at her. “Oh! My turn. Never have I ever skipped school.”

“Really?” Jace says and gives her a look that says ‘that’s about to change’. Everyone but Clary takes a drink and I refill Jace’s shotglass.

“Okay, me then.” Tessa says. “Never have I ever had Skype sex. She says and Jace and I both take a drink.

“Never have I ever read an entire Harry Potter book.” I say, starting with the dull stuff. Not that there’s much not dull that I haven’t done.

“Are you serious?” Clary says before she and Tessa takes a drink. I refill Clary’s and Jace’s glasses as Clary stares incredulously at Jace.

“Oh my god, you’re playing never have I ever!” Izzy shouts from the door, clearly already drunk. “We’re joining.” she drags my sister in as well as some guy I don’t think I’ve ever seen before.

“Then get more shotglasses, get a whole bunch in case someone else decides to join in.” I tell her and she runs off to do as I told her. “Let’s sit on the floor instead.” When Izzy comes back we sit in a ring on my floor with the flask  in the middle and a shotglass in front of each of us. I’m sitting inbetween Tessa and my sister. Tessa’s somehow managed to gracefully fold her legs underneath her so no one can see her ass. Or something even more private.

“I’ll start!” Izzy exclaims. “Never have I ever not had sex!” she shouts and giggles excitedly. “Do I need to explain it?”

“I think we all know that one from Veronica Mars, Izzy.” Jace says and rolls his eyes. Cecily, the new guy and Clary all take a drink while Izzy giggles hysterically. Clary stares at Tessa when she doesn’t take a drink.

“When the fuck did you have sex?” she exclaims. “And why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did sort of tell you in the car today!” Tessa says quietly.

“What?” Clary exclaims and now she’s staring at me like she wants to kill me. “My turn. Never have I ever tricked someone into sleeping with me and then ignored them for two years.” She hisses, eyes never leaving mine. Everyone just stares at her, including me. “Go on!” she shouts then and Tessa looks horrified. “Take a shot, Will!”

“It wasn’t like that!” I exclaim but I still take the fucking shot.

“What was it like then?” Tessa turns on me, eyes blazing with fury.

“I found out Jem was in love with you.” I whisper and the fury in her eyes goes away completely. Everyone knows what happened to Jem. “He was my best friend and he was dying and I slept with the girl he loved! I couldn’t rub that in his face.” I say, trying desperately to keep the tears in and barely succeeding. At least I succeeded in making Clary look ashamed. Tessa just looks sad. “And then he died, but it felt so fucking wrong to just run straight to you, as if his death had been a good thing. It wasn’t. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

“I’m so sorry, Will, I didn’t know that.” Tessa says quietly.

“Of course you didn’t, you never asked me.” I say. “You just decided to hate me. I guess that that’s kind of unfair. I didn’t start talking to you again until now. I’m sorry I hurt you, Tessa. I didn’t mean to. I just couldn’t hurt Jem.”

“I understand that. I’m sorry too.” She whispers, putting a hand on my knee, sending electricity rushing through my body, like getting electrocuted but in a good way. We just sit and stare at each other for a while as the silence grows more and more uncomfortable.

“Okay, moodkiller!” Izzy finally exclaims and everyone whips their heads around to stare at her. “What, someone had to say it!” she slurs before giggling. “Let’s keep playing!”

“I think we should move on to truth or dare.” Tessa says with a smile to me that is definitely daring me to do something. “The rules are that you can pass at anything you want, but you have to take a shot. You can’t dare someone to do something outside of this room. Oh, and if someone gets a dare to do something on someone else, that person has a right to pass as well and then both have to do a shot.”

“Let’s get started then!” Izzy giggles and claps her hands. God, she changes so much when she’s drunk. “Can this bottle spin? Someone spins it, and then anyone can ask the person it lands on.”

“I’ll spin.” Clary says before spinning the bottle. It lands on me and Clary grins before saying: “Truth or dare.”

“Dare.” I say, already quite sure what she’s getting at.

“Kiss whomever you would most like to kiss.” She says with a big smile on her face as I immediately turn to Tessa and kiss her. She gasps and I take the chance to stick my tongue in her mouth. I put one hand on the small of her back, pulling her towards me and cupping the other around her neck. She kisses me back, hesitantly at first but then more and more eagerly. Her hands thrust into my hair and she climbs into my lap, pushing herself against me.I move my hands to grab her naked thighs, pulling her downwards and against me, feeling her heat against my cock.

“Okay guys, the dare was a kiss, not dry humping.” Cecily says and Tessa jumps off me. Cecy looks kind of grossed out as she stares at me, but she is kind of used to it if I’m being honest.

“Do you want us to leave?” Izzy giggles.

“Yes.” I say without hesitation. “Everyone out.”

“Sure.” Clary says and rolls her eyes before getting up and leaving, Jace following her. The rest aren’t far behind and soon Tessa and I are alone.


	7. Sex

#### Tessa

After everyone’s left we just stare at each other, but after a while Will gets a look of determination in his eyes and grabs me by the waist, pulling me back onto his lap and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I barely have time to react, but I still melt under his touch. I had honestly forgotten how good it feels when he touches me, how every single touch sends electricity coursing through my veins. I kiss him back and grab onto his shoulders, as his hands move to my thighs and up under my dress to cup my naked ass. I groan at the feeling of his warm hands on my skin, making my ass all tingly. All of a sudden he stands up, holding me up and sitting down on the bed, never even taking his mouth off of mine. I pull away to take off his shirt, and toss it on the floor before pushing myself against him again. He kisses my neck and his hands reach behind me to unzip my dress before he pulls it down to my waist to reveal my chest. He pulls back and just stares at me in awe for a second before his hands gently cup my breasts and his eyes return to my face before he kisses me. He stands up before laying me down on the bed and pulling my dress off. I start to blush as he just stands there, staring at me as I lie here completely naked. Then he lets my dress fall to the floor and pulls down his pants and underwear with one swift move. Gets on top of me and kisses me again, not really letting me get a chance to look at him. But I can feel him under my hands, his muscles working as he touches me everywhere he can reach. He finally reaches one hand in between my legs, gently rubbing circles around my clit and making me moan into his mouth. I reach between us to grab his cock, guiding him to my entrance. He groans as he pushes into me, moving his hands to hold onto my shoulders as he thrusts into me over and over. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him again, letting the double sensation of his lips on mine and his cock inside of me take me to the edge. I moan into his mouth as I near my climax and I start rolling my hips, trying to keep the same pace as him and crashing our hips together. When I finally orgasm, it hits me hard and I scream out loud, but it’s sort of muffled by his mouth. His release follows, and I feel it pumping into me as he relaxes on top of me.

”That was amazing.” he mumbles into my shoulder before rolling off me.

”It was.” I agree. ”Just don’t disappear on me again.”

”I won’t.” he says, wrapping his arms around me. ”I promise.”

”This time everyone knows we fucked.” I say and he laughs.

”Yes, that was the downside of this.” he groans. ”Cece will never shut up about it.”

”I thought you did this quite often.” I say quietly. I feel quite self conscious about the fact that I’ve only ever done this once before, and that was with him as well. He probably wasn’t even a virgin the last time we slept together.

”No. Not like this.” he says, stroking my hair. ”It’s not very often that I’m so into a girl I can’t keep my hands off her. And I wasn’t just trying to get you to sleep with me tonight. I like you. A lot. And even if we hadn’t had sex, I’d still want to be with you. If you’ll have me, that is.”

”Are you offering what I think you’re offering?” I ask, smiling against his chest.

”Depends on what you think.” he says, and I can fucking hear him smirking.

”Are you really going to make me say it first?” I exclaim.

”Of course I am.” still fucking smirking. ”I’m an arrogant asshole who thinks he can have everything he wants, remember?”

”And does this arrogant asshole want to be my boyfriend?” I ask, giving in.

”Well, I hadn’t really thought about it.” he says and then he’s quiet for a while, pretending to think about it. It makes me want to laugh and kiss him and punch him, all at the same time. ”Of course I do, silly.”

”You better, otherwise I might have killed you now.” I say and then I start to giggle. ”I’m a little drunk.”

”As am I, Tess.” he says. ”Maybe we should sleep now.”

”Yeah, maybe we should.” I say and then I yawn. He pulls the covers over us before turning off the lights, and then I feel sleep pulling me away.

#### Clary

As soon as he shuts the door to his room, I throw myself at him. If Tessa lost it two years ago, then I can lose it now. His lips are warm against mine as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. I grab his cock with one hand and put the other on his neck, pulling him down towards me. His sharp intake of breath allows me to stick my tongue into his mouth. He puts one hand on my hip and pushes me back a little.

”We should sleep.”

”But I want you.” I whine and try to kiss him again but he holds me back.

”You’re drunk, Clary.” he says. ”Now, usually I wouldn’t have a problem with that, but I like you. So we should sleep.”

”You’re mean.” I say in the whiniest voice possible and I regret it instantly. I sound like a five year old.

”Then I’ll be mean.” he says and kisses my forehead. ”Let’s go sleep.”

”Fine.” I say but as I lay down on the bed I have a wicked thought. ”But I can’t sleep in this dress.”

”You did before.” he says but I ignore him and wriggle my way out of it. He just stares at me as I lay there in my underwear.

”Kiss me.” I say in the most commanding voice I can muster. He obeys instantly, putting his lips on mine and his warm hands against my bare skin. I roll us over so that I’m on top of him and pull back to push myself down against his cock. He’s hard and I know that he wants me.

”We’re still not having sex, Clary.”

”But I want to!” I should really stop whining.

”No, you don’t.” he says. ”You’d just regret it tomorrow. Now lay down so that I can hold you and fall asleep.”

”Fine.” I say and lay back down, letting him spoon me. I fall asleep almost instantly, even though I didn’t think I was tired at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter I post in a while, the plan is still for me to post every day. However my computer i slightly broken and I'm turning it in today (do you say that? I have no idea if that's gramatically correct), anyway, I probably won't get it back for at least a week. I've moved everything I've written to Google Docs, so I should be able to access it from my phone, I know I can access it but I tried to post a chapter through my phone yesterday and it didn't work, so we'll see. Otherwise I might be able to borrow someone else's computer. Anyway, thank you for reading :) Hopefully I'll be uploading another chapter tomorrow.


	8. The Nemesis and the Gentleman

#### Cecily

After Will runs us all out of his room to have sex with Tessa, everyone kind of scatters. Isabelle pulls that guy with glasses away somewhere, Clary and Jace go to his room. And I’m left alone. As usual. At least Will didn’t even comment on me drinking during never have I ever. I guess he was busy staring at Tessa. I head for the yard, knowing that most people will be inside since it’s kind of chilly outside.

The yard is almost empty, except for one guy. He turns to me when I come out, looking annoyed.

”Oh, Cecily.” he says, and turns back around.

”You don’t have to be so rude, Gabriel.” I say. I should probably go back inside, Will’s told me a lot about Gabriel Lightwood. But right now I don’t feel like listening to Will.

”Don’t I?” is his only response, he doesn’t even turn back around.

”Why did you even come here?” I ask. My brother hates him and he hates my brother, so I don’t get why he’s here.

”I was looking for your brother.” he says, finally turning around to scowl at me.

”Looking for a fight you mean.” I say. ”Well, he’s busy with some girl so you can probably just leave.”

”Do you know why I hate him?”

”I know why he hates you.” I say and Gabriel laughs at that.

”I’ve never done shit to him.” he says. ”Except for trying to get revenge of course.”

”What did he do that was so horrible then?” I ask, not sure I really want to know. I know that my brother’s a good person, but I also know that he’s done some pretty fucked up shit.

”Did you know that I have a sister?” he asks and I shake my head.

”I only knew you had a brother.”

”Well, I also have a sister.” he says. ”She’s about Will’s age. Once when Tatia went to one of his stupid parties, he charmed her completely. She came home completely obsessed with him. I told her that he wasn’t the dating type, that he’d only use her up and break her heart. She didn’t listen. He actually spent some time with her before sleeping with her, going on dates and shit. But once she’d had sex with him, he tossed her aside. She didn’t even realise what was happening until she saw him with some other girl. It broke her completely. She’s in a psych ward, which is why you’ve never heard of her.”

”That’s horrible.” I say, not really sure what else to say. I knew what Will did to girls, I just never knew how badly it hurt them.

”I know.” he says, a hard look on his face. Before I know what I’m doing I reach out and touch his cheek.

”Want to come inside?” I ask, knowing that I really shouldn’t invite him in. But all the people who would object are upstairs having sex. He stares down at me, his eyes softening just a little.

”Sure.” he says and I take his hand and bring him with me to my room, not really sure what I’m doing or why I’m doing it. I can hear Will’s voice in my head, shouting at me ’What the hell are you doing? Stop it Cecy, this is the perfect revenge for him!’. But I bring him into my room anyway, shutting the door behind me.

”He’s not a total asshole, you know.” I say.

”He’s your brother, of course you’d say that.” he says, once again scowling at me and pulling his hand away.

”I’m not the only one who would say that.” I insist. ”I understand why you hate him, I really do. And he can be an asshole sometimes. But like you said, he is my brother. And I know that he’s actually a good person. He’s just been through a lot.”

”Losing Jem? That’s what you mean, right?” Gabriel says, his voice slightly softening. ”But that happened after what he did to my sister.”

”That’s not the only thing he’s went through. We had a sister too, you know.” I say.

”Where is she then?” he asks.

”She died.” I say. ”Will was only 11, Ella was 13. They were really close, so he took it so hard when it happened.”

”I’m really sorry.” Gabriel says. ”But this doesn’t mean I forgive him.”

”I’m not asking you too.” I say. ”I thought that understanding him a little might make you feel better.”

”It does.” he says and then I kiss him. I know that I really, really shouldn’t but I’m so tired of always being the one who does the right things without breaking any rules. Both Will and Jace are always breaking the rules and doing stupid shit and I am so sick of it. I am so sick of always being the good one. So I kiss him, this guy that my brother hates, and he kisses me back. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer while he wraps his arms around my waist. After a while he pulls away, all breathy and redfaced. I’m pretty sure I look the same and I can’t help but feel slightly embarrassed at my loss of control.

”I’m sorry.” I say, looking away.

”It’s fine.” he says, but he looks away too and takes a step back. ”I should probably go now.”

”That might be best.” I say and then he leaves. No good bye, no more kisses. Nothing.

#### Isabelle

I drag Simon away to one of the guest rooms after Will drives us out of his room. I know most people would probably tell me that I’m drunk and I should go be alone where I can’t make a fool out of myself, but where’s the fun in that? It’s not like I care much about what anyone thinks anyway. I push Simon onto the bed and close the door.

”I had no idea you were a virgin!” I exclaim and then I start giggling again. Simon turns brightred and doesn’t answer. ”I mean it’s okay!” I quickly add. ”Although I’ve never been with a virgin before. It should be fun.” he gulps as I stare at him, probably looking downright predatory. I walk towards him, slowly, trying to look sexy, but instead I end up tripping on my own feet and falling into his arms. I start giggling as he looks down at me, still the color of a tomato.

”You okay?” he asks, his voice all squeaky.

”Yes.” I say, not moving out of his arms. ”I like making you nervous.”

”Well, you’re succeeding pretty well.” he says and I look up at him. I really want him to kiss me first, like badly, because I shouldn’t have to do all the work here. I turn my head up a little bit more, trying to signal for him to kiss me. After a while, he finally gets the hint and does. Maybe it’s the fact that I have way too much alcohol in my system, but it feels magical. Too bad then that he pulls away almost instantly.

”Isabelle, we can’t.” he says, and I can see in his eyes that it pains him, like physically, to do so. Or maybe that’s just my wishful thinking. I want him to want me. I want everyone to want me, but I want him to want me extra badly.

”Why the hell not?”

”You’re drunk.” he says. ”Like, really drunk. It just wouldn’t feel right.”

”A gentleman, huh? That’s new.” I say, because it’s true. Most guys wouldn’t even hesitate. ”Stay with me, at least?”

”Sure.” he says, laying down. ”You have a lot of pillows.”

”I know.” I say with a smile before laying down next to me. ”I love pillows.”

”Good night, Isabelle.” he whispers.

”Good night, Simon.” I whisper curling up against his side.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I get to keep my computer for now, yay but no because it sucks at the moment, the screen's all messed up. It's useable at least. I get to change it, quite cheaply too but mom says I have to wait for a while. So for now I'll have to make do with this one, but it's better than nothing, so I'm fine. And I'll keep updating every day.


	9. The Day After

#### Tessa

We spend Saturday in Clary’s room, drinking tea and taking way too many aspirins.

”I really didn’t think I got that drunk.” Clary says, groaning.

”We’re not exactly used to drinking.” I say. ”I guess that makes it worse?”

”I still don’t get why you never told me about what happened with you and Will.” she says quietly.

”I was ashamed.” I say, because it’s the truth. At least part of it.

”I wouldn’t have judged you.” she says. ”Did you really think I would?”

”No. But was judging myself.” I say. ”I thought I was stupid and naive for falling for it. For thinking a guy like that would ever be after more than sex with someone like me.”

”That’s why you’ve been getting upset about my crush on Jace.” she says. I guess it’s all kind of obvious now.

”It all felt too similar to the way it  happened then.” I say.  ”What happened between you two by the way?”

”We didn’t have sex.” she say, with a small smile on her face. ”I wanted too, but in the beginning of the night I had told him that I didn’t so he said no and we just made out a lot and then we went to sleep.”

”I guess he’s a better guy than I thought.” I say, I can give her that.

”Maybe Will is too.”

”He probably is.” I say. ”But he should have at least told me why. I mean back then. I would have understood.”

”Maybe he thought that knowing would make  it harder for you to move on.” she offers.

”Maybe.” I say. ”I guess I should be talking to him about this.”

”You should.” she says. ”You should also tell me what happened between the two of you last night.”

”I slept with him again.” I confess, even though I’m still not sure how I feel about it myself. I mean, I probably shouldn’t have. But he seemed so sincere. And hot. Very, very hot. ”I don’t know if it was a mistake or not yet, but I did. It was great, I just, probably shouldn’t have. Not yet anyway.”

”It will be alright either way.” she says. ”If we do end up being their girlfriends, we’re  going to be popular.” I laugh at that, not really able to imagine either Clary or myself as popular.

”Or maybe they won’t be anymore.” It honestly doesn’t feel more likely, but it doesn’t feel less likely either. Both seem impossible. Probably because the thought of Clary and I with a Herondale each, that seems impossible. ”What about Simon and Isabelle? Do you know anything?”

”Nothing” she says. ”But we will definitely question him about it later. Do you think I should call him?”

”Definitely.” I say. ”I am very curious. Maybe Simon will end up popular too.” We both laugh and then she calls Simon.

#### Simon

I head over to Clary’s, even though I would probably rather stay at home. I know that they’re going to interrogate me about Izzy, and I’m still confused. I mean, she was really drunk last night and she was gone this morning when I woke up. So maybe her hitting on me, and trying to have sex with me, was just the alcohol talking. But at the same time, she did also invite me to the party, and then she was completely sober. I just wish she would have been there this morning. Or that I would have been awake when she left. I wish that I could have seen her reaction when she woke up next to me. Then maybe I would know what this all meant. But I don’t.

And now I’m at Clary’s so now I’m going to have to explain it all to her and Tessa. I don’t ring the bell, just heading inside since I know that they’re probably hung over.

”They’re upstairs.” Jocelyn tells me when I come in. She doesn’t look very happy. ”Are you hung over as well?”

”Maybe a little bit?” I admit, not feeling very comfortable with the thought of lying to Clary’s mother.

”Clary didn’t even come home last night!” she exclaims, clearly very upset.

”To be fair I don’t think Tessa did either.” I say. ”Or me. And nothing particularly bad happened at that party, I promise.”

”Thank you, Simon.” she says with a small smile that she’s clearly forcing considering the way that it’s straining her face. ”I just wish she would be more careful.”

”I’ll tell her that.” I say, and then I go upstairs. To Clary’s room and my doom. Wonder if I can make a song out of that.

”Simon!” Clary exclaims when I walk in. ”Wanna tell us what happened last night?”

”Not really.” I say, maybe there’s a tiny, teeny little chance that they will leave me alone.

”Too bad.” Tessa says and I sigh and sit down on the bed.

”We kissed, and then we slept in her bed.” I say, which is pretty much the truth. ”That’s it.”

”You don’t seem excited.” Clary says. ”Why aren’t you excited? You kissed Isabelle Lightwood!”

”She was very drunk, which is why I didn’t let it go any further.” I say. ”And she was gone in the morning, so I’m pretty certain that it was just the alcohol.”

”Oh, Simon.” Clary says. ”That sucks.”

”It really does.” Tessa agrees and then they’re both hugging me. They reek of alcohol.

”Have you guys brushed your teeth since last night? Or showered?” I ask. You smell really bad.

”That’s mean!” Clary says, lightly punching my arm. ”But no, I haven’t.”

”Me neither.”

”Then you should let me leave and go do that.” I say, trying not to get too hopeful.

”If you promise to tell us more on Monday.” Clary says.

”I promise.” I say, rolling my eyes at her. ”Why not tomorrow though?”

”I’m meeting Jace.” she says, looking genuinely happy.

”I’m happy for you.” I say before getting up. ”Bye girls!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets introduces in two chapters, yay ^^ I was originally going to introduce him earlier, but it didn't happen. In the next chapter, Will and Cecily have a fight about Gabriel.


	10. The Protective Older Brother Act

#### Cecily

I find Will and Jace sneaking out of the basement, which sure, they’re usually doing that, but they look kind of hurt.

”Have you started a fight club in the basement?” I ask them, and they just stare at me like I’m crazy.

”Not exactly, no.” Will says after a while. ”Besides, we’re not talking about what I’m doing.”

”No? Then what are we talking about?” I ask, even though I have some ideas about what he’s about to say.

”What you’re doing.” he says, sounding like he’s keeping back from shouting. Of course, someone saw me heading into my room with Gabriel, and they told Will. He probably thinks I slept with him.

”What am I doing?” I ask, trying to act ignorant.

”You tell me.” he says. ”Gabriel Lightwood? Really?”

”Nothing happened.” I say, rolling my eyes. That’s not strictly true.

”You brought him into our house!” he shouts, finally snapping. ”Into your room even, I’ve been told.”

”So what?” I exclaim. ”You bring girls into your room all the time, what’s the fucking difference?”

”If it was any other guy, I’d be fine with it.” he says. ”I’d trust you to take care of yourself. Because I know you can. But this is Gabriel. And he’s just using you to try and get back at me.”

”Just because you fucked his sister and tossed her to the side like he was nothing does not mean that he’s as terrible as you!” I shout and then I run upstairs to my room. I know that he’s right, that that’s probably exactly what Gabriel’s doing. But I want him to stop meddling in my life. And if Gabriel wanted to use me, then why did he leave?

#### Will

After she runs up to her room I just stare at Jace.

”Please go.” I say. ”Talk some sense into her. She never listens to me.”

”Then maybe you should just let this play out.” he says. ”She’s strong, she can handle it.”

”I can’t.” I say. ”I can’t watch my sister get her heart broken because of something I did years ago.”

”It wasn’t that many years.” he says. ”I get why he hates you.”

”Me too.” I say, I know what I did was wrong, there’s no denying that. ”But he’s still a douche. And while I might deserve it, Cecy certainly doesn’t.”

”You never listen to her either, you know.” he says, and it’s probably true. ”Go, talk to her. And actually listen, don’t just get caught up in your protective older brother act. Lock that away in the stone age or something, where it belongs.”

”You’re right.” I admit. ”I’ll go.”

”Good.” he says and I head upstairs with a sigh. I knock at Cecy’s door, even though she’s hardly just going to let me in.

”Go away!” I hear from inside and then I open the door. ”Get the fuck out of my room!”

”No.” I say, going in and closing the door behind me. ”I’m sorry. You’re right, I am being a bit of a hypocrite.”

”A bit?”

”Maybe a lot.” I say. ”I don’t mean to be. But you’re my sister, and I really don’t want you getting hurt by assholes like me.”

”Then maybe you should stop being such an asshole” she says with a smirk.

”That’s the plan.”

”You really like Tessa, huh?” she asks.

”Yeah, I do.” I say. ”But this isn’t about me and Tessa. Look, I understand why you’re getting angry at me. But Gabriel really, really hates md. Which might be kind of understandable, however, the thing is that he would do pretty much anything to get back at me. And I don’t want you getting hurt because of the mistakes I’ve made.”

”If he really wanted to use me to get to you, then why did he leave?”

”What do you mean?” I ask.

”No outbursts.” she says, her voice firm.

”No outbursts, I promise.” I say, knowing that I might end up breaking that promise.

”We were kissing-”

”What?” I exclaim, interrupting her. ”That wasn’t an outburst by the way. I was just reacting. I’m allowed to react.” I add quickly when I see the look she gives me.

”As I was saying, we were kissing.” she says again, and it honestly makes me want to puke. The thought of Gabriel’s lips against my sister’s, his hands moving over her body, it really makes me want to puke. But I promised not to get angry. ”And then he pulled away and said he had to go.”

”So?” I say. I have no idea what the fuck that has to do with anything.

”If he had stayed, if he hadn’t pulled away...” she starts and I have a feeling that I’m really, really not going to like this. ”Then it might have ended up going further. I might have wanted it to go further.”

”What the hell Cecy?” I exclaim, not able to help myself. She’s seriously telling me that she wants to fuck my nemesis? Because he is my nemesis.

”NO OUTBURSTS!” she shouts. ”If he wanted to use me to get revenge on you, why didn’t he stay? Why didn’t he even try to have sex with me?”

”Maybe he didn’t think you would be that easy and thought it would be better to wait.” I say, not being able to help myself. ”Obviously stupid of him since apparently you are that easy.”

”Fuck you, Will.” she exclaims, and I can see the hurt in her eyes before her face turns to stone.

”Cecy, I’m sorry.” I say, trying to fix the damage, but it’s already too late. ”I didn’t mean-”

”Get the fuck out of my room.” she says. ”I’m serious, Will, get out.”

”I’m sorry.” I say again,and then I leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up not posting everyday for a while. I mean, for now it's fine, I have up to chapter 15 finished. And then it's kind of a mess and I really don't feel like writing romantic stuff at the moment so if I try to write I'll probably just mess something up really badly. But we'll see, maybe I'll feel better soon. Just a head's up, you know. And I have this whole fic planned out, and it's not like I haven't written anything after chapter 15, it's just not done, hopefully it will be in time. Anyway, next up we finally get some Malec action ^^


	11. Pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for not posting all weekend, I'm posting three chapters today to make up for it, promise. I was at my aunt's and for whatever reason my computer refused to connect to their wifi and then I got home really late last night and also forgot my computer in the car, so I just saved it until now. Anyway, here comes Magnus!

#### Magnus

I love this. The loud music causing the floor to vibrate and my whole body to throb. The pile of bodies moving together (very out of sync) on the dance floor. The strobe lights. This is where I belong, honestly. And no, I’m not talking about the sweat, or the noise, or the drunk people running off to puke. I’m talking about the life. Everyone in here, even the ones puking, are so fully alive in this moment. It makes us all shine a little brighter, not in the gleaming sweat way (there’s plenty of that too), but in the happy, forgetting all your troubles way. And there’s one guy who shines just a little bit brighter. I don’t think he knows it himself. He’s standing off to the side, watching with a beer in his hand. Looking very out of place in jeans a black shirt that should probably be tossed away. But there’s something about him. Maybe it’s the way his blue eyes sparkle as they sweep the dance floor, looking for something. I don’t even think he knows what he’s looking for. But maybe I can show him. I down my drink before walking up to him.

”Hey!” I say and he jumps, clearly startled by the attention. I hold my hand out. ”I’m Magnus Bane.”

”Alec.” he says, and he takes my hand, looking just a little bit awkward while doing so.

”Why aren’t you dancing?” I ask him.

”Why aren’t you?”

”I was, before.” I say, and it’s true. I danced to the point of exhaustion. Then I drank. And then I saw him. Alec. The boy with the black hair and the beautiful blue eyes.

”I’m not the dancing type.” he says, but he’s still looking at the dance floor.

”Then why are you at a dance club?” I ask, smirking at him.

”I thought this way a gay bar.” he says, looking down and blushing slightly.

”It is.” I say. ”Where you dance. Are you looking for someone in particular?”

”No.” he says. ”I just came to see what it was like.”

”Oh, I see.” I say with a grimace. I should not get mixed up with him. ”You’re one of those.”

”One of those?” he asks, clearly offended by the idea even though he has no idea what I’m talking about. I should leave, but I’m still inexplicably drawn to him.

”Let me guess...” I start. ”You’re not out and you’re here to try and figure out if you’re really gay.”

”And you’re kind of a dick.” he says. ”But that’s true enough, I guess.”

”Then maybe you should try dancing a little.” I say. ”Honestly however, whether or not you like this, has nothing to do with whether or not you’re gay. Dancing can be a lot of fun however, at least with me.”

”I really can’t dance.” he says, staring down at his beer.

”Neither can most of the people on the dance floor.” I say, and then I’m grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor. He looks like he wants to resist, but he doesn’t, instead he lets me pull him through the mass of bodies, until we’re almost in the middle.

”Now what?” he asks. In response I let go of his hand and spin around.

”You just have to move.” I shout, trying to drown out the music as I move away from him. I turn to wink at him and he looks down at his shoes, clearly embarrassed. And still not moving. I move back up to him and grab his hips. ”These are the only things you really have to move.” I say, leaning forward so that he’ll hear me probably and to get my lips close to his ear. Then I start moving my own hips, and using my hands to move his in the same way. Soon we’re practically grinding each other, because let’s face it, that’s the easiest way to dance. And I just really want to grind on him.

”This is actually kind of fun.” he says, sounding genuinely surprised.

”Oh, this is nothing.” I say and then I let go of his hips to grab his hand and twirl him around. He lets out a surprised laugh as he spins right back into my arms. He looks up at me with that slight blush on his face, and that sparkle in his eyes, and then he’s kissing me. Can’t say I was expecting him to take the lead on that, but I’m definitely not complaining. His lips are soft against mine, hesitant and clearly inexperienced, but also with a lot of potential. I let him lead for a while, let him clumsily move his lips against mine so that he’ll get the hang of it. And after a while it gets better. He  becomes more eager, and relaxes in my arms, finally kissing me like he means it. And that’s when I take over, swiping my tongue across his lower lip, daring him to let me in. After only a second of hesitation, he does. At first his tongue is just as hesitant as his lips was in the beginning, but then he becomes determined. Hungry. He’s devouring me and I’m loving it.

”Get a room!” someone shouts at us, and like that the magic is broken. Alec jumps away, looking embarrassed and confused and totally horrified. Before I can say anything he’s rushing through the crowd, and like that he’s gone.

#### Alec

I can’t believe I did that. I can’t believe that I actually kissed a guy. A guy I don’t even know. A guy I just met. A pretty shady looking guy even. And Bane, what kind of last name is that? I rush out of the club, hoping he won’t catch up with me but I still wish that he’ll try. Not that I’ll know if he does. He won’t catch me. I’m already running through the streets of Brooklyn. I have to get home. I have to talk to Izzy. I know that she knows. I know that she won’t judge me. And maybe she can help me figure this mess out.


	12. Sibling Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, so, so much because I think that it's totally adorable and Alec's adorable and Izzy's adorable and it's just sweet, so I hope you like it too.

#### Isabelle

I’m usually up at this time on a Saturday night, but the one times when I’m actually sleeping, that’s when Alec decides to come barging into my room.

”I need to talk to you:” he says, almost completely out of breath.

”Have you been running?” I ask groggily before sitting up.

”Yes.” he says. ”I ran all the way home.”

”From where?” I ask, Alec isn’t usually out without me.

”From Pandemonium.” he says and with that, I’m suddenly completely awake.

”The gay bar?” I exclaim. I really didn’t think Alec was ready to come out yet. I mean I know, I knew, of course. He’s my brother, of course I noticed. But he’s also shy and trying to be the best son possible.

”Yes.” he says, looking down at his feet.

”I already know you’re gay, Alec.” I say and then he sits down on the bed and starts crying. I’m as quick as I can to throw my arms around him and try to comfort him. ”It’s fine, I don’t care. And neither will anyone else.”

”Our parents will.” he whisper, obviously terrified by the idea of them finding out. So, not completely ready to come out.

”No one who matters will care.” I say, stroking his hair. ”Why are you telling me now?”

”I didn’t exactly tell you.”

”You kind of did.” I say impatiently.

”Something happened at Pandemonium, and it made me more confused than ever.” he says. ”I kissed this guy.” he continues, once again surprising me. ”He was really hot, and seemed pretty nice, and he dragged me out on the dance floor, and we were dancing and then I kissed him. And it was really nice, but then I panicked and ran out of there. And kept running all the way home.”

”Why?”

”I don’t want to be gay, Izzy.” he says, sniffling, that’s the first time he’s actually said the word ’gay’ tonight.. ”And besides, I’m in love with Jace, I’m sure you knew that too. So why was I kissing this random guy?”

”Look, Alec,” I start, not really sure how to say what I’m sure he already knows. ”Jace won’t mind that you’re gay, I know he’ll be completely cool with it. But he’s straight. Nothing is ever going to happen between the two of you. At least a part of you knows this, and that’s probably why you kissed that guy. And you’re allowed to kiss hot guys at gay bars. I kiss hot guys at regular bars all the time, it’s not a big deal, Alec.”

”It feels like it.” he says quietly.

”I know, but you’re going to be completely fine.” I say. ”I love you. Your friends love you. That won’t change because of the gender of the people you fall in love with. And mom and dad love you as well, and while at first they’ll probably be difficult, you’re their son and they’ll come around.”

”I’m not telling them.” he says quickly. ”I don’t want anyone else to know. I just needed to talk to you.”

”That’s fine.” I say. ”I won’t tell anyone. And neither should you until you’re ready.”

”Thanks, Iz.” he says. ”You’re a really great sister, you know that? And you deserve better than the assholes you usually date.”

”We were talking about your problems, Alec.” I grumble, really not in the mood to discuss the assholes. Especially considering the guy who I think is intrested in me, and who almost definitely isn’t an asshole.

”Actually, I think we covered that.” he says.

”No way, I want to know more about the guy you kissed.” I say.

”His name’s Magnus.” he says. ”Magnus Bane.”

”Wait, did you say Bane?” I exclaim. I’ve totally heard that name before.


	13. The First Date

#### Clary

I go to meet Jace at my favourite little coffee shop, I go there with Simon and Tessa all the time. He’s already there when I arrive. He’s sitting at a table looking just a little nervous. As soon as he sees me the nervous look disappear and is replaced by a smirk. I walk up to him, smiling and trying to look as confident as he does.

”Hi!” I say. ”Want to go order?”

”Sure.” he says, getting up. ”You sit. What do you want?”

”Only if I pay next time.” I say, but I sit down. ”Just ordinary black coffee.”

”Okay.” he says with a smirk and vanishes to go get us coffee. He returns pretty quickly, since the coffee shop is almost empty. ”Here you go.” he says, setting my cup down in front of me. He sits down across from me and sips his coffee.

”Thanks.” I say with a smile. I’m wearing jeans, a black tank top and a dark blue cardigan. I guess I don’t really look that glamorous, but Tessa was right before, I shouldn’t try to be someone I’m not.

”Did you have fun at the party?” he asks, smirking and making me blush.

”Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” I say. ”Not so much the day after though.”

”I understand that.” he says. ”Not a big drinker?”

”Not usually, no.” I say. ”I like reading, drawing and hanging out with my friends. Parties aren’t usually my scene.”

”Then why did you go?” he asks, smirking. He totally knows why I went, he just wants to see me blush and hear me say it.

”Because of you.” I say quietly, looking down and totally blushing.

”Then I guess you made the right call.” he says, his voice suddenly soft, less teasing.

”I guess I did.” I say, finally daring to look up. He’s looking at me, like he’s mesmerized, it only lasts a second after I look up though before he’s back to smirking.

”What about you?” I ask.

”What about me?”

”What’s your scene?”

”I don’t really have a scene.” is his very deflective answer.

”Come on.” I say. ”Tell me something about yourself. Just one thing.”

”And then you’ll tell me something more about you?” he asks with a smirk. ”Because you’re far more intresting.”

”I’m not so sure about that, but I will.”

”I like bikes.” he says.

”Bikes?”

”Motorcycles.” he says, smirking again. ”Maybe I’ll take you for a ride sometime.” Judging by the look on his face, I don’t think he’s talking about motorcycles anymore.

”Sounds like fun.” I say.

”Your turn.” he says, still smirking.

”Can I tell you a secret?” I ask. ”Like a real, genuine secret. And then you tell me one. And it has to be something serious.” I say and he seems to think about it for a while before finally saying:

”Sure.”

”I’ve been drawing you for a while.” I say, once again blushing, but he just smiles. ”I really like your eyes, and you’re really difficult to draw so it’s a challenge. And you’re insanely attractive, but I think you already knew that.”

”Of course I did.” he says with a wink. ”I don’t have a lot of serious secrets, but I’ll tell you one. Do you know why I live with Will and Cecy?”

”Not exactly.” I say.

”My mother died giving birth to me, I don’t even know who she was.” he starts, taking a deep breath before continuing. ”My father, Stephen, he became part of a group of fanatics after she died. He left me with his brother and took off. I don’t remember him, and no one in our family has seen him since.”

”Jace, that’s horrible.” I say, reaching out to take his hand. He lets me, but he’s not looking at me right now.

”Edmund and Linette have been good to me.” he says with a small smile. ”They’re my parents in every way that counts. And Will and Cecy are like my siblings, we grew up together. I’m not unhappy, you know. I just wish I knew more about them.”

”I get that.” I say. ”I never knew my father. I just know he was in the army and he died while my mother was pregnant. Not fighting some war, but in a car accident. I’ve seen a picture and heard stories, but I do wish I had gotten a chance to actually know him.”

”I didn’t know that.” he says.

”Most people don’t.” I say with a sad smile. ”But maybe we should move on to lighter stuff.”

”Like when I’m going to get to kiss you again?” he asks, the smirk back on his face.

”I’m pretty sure you could do that right now.” I say and then he’s leaning over the table and kissing me. All the depressing shit we talked about just melts away, and I feel so happy.

#### Tessa

I’ve practically been living with my phone in my hand for two days when it finally rings. And this time it isn’t Clary. It’s Will.

”Hello?” I say when I answer.

”Hi. It’s Will.”

”I wasn’t sure you’d call.” I say honestly.

”I would have called sooner, but I had a fight with my sister yesterday.” I say. ”It kind of threw me off.”

”Cecily?” I say. ”She seems sweet.”

”She usually is.” he says. ”But that’s really not your problem. I can’t talk for long, I really just wanted to let you know that I’m not ignoring you. And I wanted to ask you out.”

”Like on a date?” I exclaim, sounding a little too excited.

”Exactly like that.” he says, probably smirking. ”What we’re doing is a surprise. But is Tuesday night okay for you?”

”Tuesday night is great.” I say.

”Good.” he says. ”I’ll pick you up at seven.”

”Okay.” I say, trying not to squeal. I do not squeal. I have dignity.

”I have to go now, but maybe I’ll see you at school.” he says. ”If not, see you on Tuesday.”

”Okay, bye.” I say.

”Bye!”


	14. Cunnilingus Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be a lot of Cecily and Gabriel in this, because they're one of my favourite ships and yeah. Why don't they have a ship name? Do they have a ship name? If so, can someone tell me what it is?

#### Isabelle

I’m just walking through the halls, minding my own business, when of course, I run straight into Simon.

”Isabelle!” he says. ”Hi.”

”Hello, Simon.” I say and turn to keep walking but he grabs my elbow.

”Can we talk?” he asks. ”Please?”

”Okay.” I say and he starts leading me through the halls and into an empty group room.

”Clary and Tessa are always hanging out here, and it’s almost always empty.” he explains.

”What did you want to talk about?”

”Friday night.” he says, looking down at his shoes. God, he’s adorable. And that’s exactly why I can’t.

”Look, we were both drunk.” I say and I can literally see his face fall. It makes me feel horrible, like a shitty fucking person, which I am. ”Don’t worry about. Stuff like that happens all the time.” I continue, trying to sound as arrogant and bitchy as I possibly can. Judging by the look on his face, I’m succeeding.

”You mean you do stuff like that all the time.” he says, and then he’s pushing past me and leaving. I know that it’s for the best, but it still feels like a hole in my heart

#### Cecily

After school, I get on the bus and head to the Lightwood house. Or houses. Izzy’s and Alec’s parents have their house right next to Gabriel’s dad’s house. Robert and Benedict wanted to keep their families close to each other. Will calls me almost immediately after I get on the bus, he usually gives me a ride home.

”What do you want?” I ask, wondering why I’m even answering it.

”Where are you?”

”I just really don’t want to sit in a car with you right now.” I say.

”You seemed fine with it this morning.” he says.

”I wasn’t.” I say. ”Besides, there’s something I have to do. Bye!”

”Are you going to go see-” I hang up on him, not in the mood to have this discussion again. Gabriel’s taking a year off before going to college, so I know that he’s most likely at home. When I get there I walk to the house on the right, which feels so weird since I’m always walking to the house on the left, the one that Izzy and Alec live in. I ring the bell and then I stand there and wait with butterflies in my stomach. Gabriel doesn’t open the door, his father does.

”Cecily Herondale.” he says. ”What are you doing here?”

”Hello, Mr. Lightwood.” I say, trying to be polite. ”Is Gabriel home?”

”He’s in his room, go on in.” Benedict says, stepping to the side. I head inside and he closes the door after me before pointing up the stairs and walking away. I head up the stairs, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that I’m now going to have to search for Gabriel’s room. But his brother’s away at college and he told me that his sister’s in a mental institution, so even if I do walk into the wrong room, it should be empty. I open the first door, and it’s an empty bedroom. I keep walking and open the next door, completely forgetting to knock because I’m not really expecting Gabriel to be in there. But he is. And he’s... busy. Jerking off. For a second I just stare at him. He’s in his bed, and his head is right by the door and he’s watching porn so at first he doesn’t notice me, so I can just look at him. At his amazing body. At his cock. It’s not huge, but it’s not exactly small either. It’s middle length (I guess, I’ve never seen one outside of porn before) with an impressive girth. All of a sudden, Gabriel’s head turns against me. His eyes go wide.

”Cecily!” he exclaims, his hand still on his cock but now completely still. ”What are you doing here?”

”I’m sorry!” I blurt out, finally able to tear my eyes away from his cock and face the wall. ”I should have knocked but I didn’t know you were-” I trail off, wanting to sneak another peek, to see if his hand’s still on his cock. If it’s moving again now that I’m not looking.

”How long have you been standing there?” he asks, but he doesn’t sound very angry.

”Maybe a minute or two.” I say, blushing.

”You don’t have to look away anymore.” he says and I turn back around. The covers are now covering his naked body from my view.

”I’m really sorry, I should have said something.” I say, not sure what to say about the fact that I secretly watched him masturbate.

”Uhm, it’s fine.” he says. ”I guess. Why are you here?”

”I wanted to see you.” I say, not really sure what else to say.

”Why?” he asks, sitting up. The covers slide down from his upper body, revealing his chiseled chest and his sixpack. I kind of just want to throw myself at him.

”It’s stupid, I should go now.” I say, turning around to leave, but he grabs my arm.

”Don’t.” he says, his green eyes burning holes in mine. ”You can stay, but maybe I should put some clothes on.”

”Do you have to?” I say, the words tumbling out before I can stop them. I clap a hand over my mouth and I know that I’m blushing. ”I’m so sorry.” I say again. ”I didn’t mean to say that.”

”It’s okay.” he says, smirking at me. ”Did you see anything you liked when you were watching me?”

”Maybe I did.” I say. ”But I did actually come here to talk to you, not to spy on you while you were jerking off.”

”What did you want to talk about?” he asks me, his bright eyes curious.

”What happened Friday night.” I say. ”And my brother.”

”Was there ever a more effective mood killer than your brother?” he says, but he’s still smirking.

”I’m sorry.” I say. ”But we really need to talk before anything else happens between us.”

”You’re right.” he says. ”Sit down.”

”Okay.” I say and sit down on the bed. I don’t know how to talk to him though, since, you know, he’s naked under those covers.

”What did you want to say?” he asks.

”Well, there’s two things. And I’m not quite sure what to start with. But here goes.” I say and take a deep breath. ”First of all, I was wondering why you left Friday night? And also, even though I’m kind of ashamed for even asking, it is kind of worrying. Will thinks that you’re just using me to get back at him. And while I don’t want to think that, I mean, you do really hate him.”

”The answer to those two are kind of connected.” he says, looking ashamed. My heart sinks. ”I was going to use you to get back at him. But then I just- you’re not your brother. And I actually kind of liked you. That’s why I left.”

”Okay.” I say, not quite sure what else to say. But I still like him. That might have something to do with the fact that he’s naked under the covers though. ”What now then?”

”I do like you.” he says. ”And I can probably get passed the fact that you and Will are related. If you can get passed the fact that I was going to use you as my revenge.”

”It might be the fact that you’re not wearing any clothes, but I think I can.” I say and then I’m kissing him again. He’s not pulling away this time, just pulling me closer. His tongue slips into my mouth he puts both hands on my hips, pulling me into his lap. I remove the covers as quickly as I can, getting my hands all over him. He groans into my mouth when I reach one hand down to grab his cock. He moves his hands, slipping one hand under my shirt to cup my boob and grabbing my ass with the other. I start moving my hand up and down his cock, clumsily jerking him off. He seems to be enjoying it though, bucking his hips up to match my irregular pace. He pulls away, just a little to jerk my shirt off. Then he starts kissing my neck while unhooking my bra, once my bra’s on the floor his mouth’s on my boob and now I’m moaning and I’m not sure how loudly.

”Do you like this?” he asks, taking his mouth away from my boob for just one second. In response, I grab his hair and push his head back. He chuckles before going back to sucking my nipple. He unbuttons my pants and slips one hand into them. He just rubs his hand against me through my panties, but it’s driving me wild.

”I want you now.” I say and he immediately flips us around before pulling my pants and panties off and throwing them on the floor. He kisses my neck, my boobs, my stomach, my thighs, before finally putting his lips against my very core. I moan loudly as he kisses me, driving me wild. His tongue slips inside of me, and I almost scream. I start bucking my hips but he grabs me to hold them in place. He’s fucking me with his tongue, and I’m holding on to his shoulders and trying not to scream. I whine when his tongue slips back out, but then his lips close around my clit, sucking hard and I do scream and thrash wildly, and I’m pretty sure I come. Once I’m done, he finally pulls away, looking up at me.

”How was that?” he asks, winking at me.

”That was amazing.” I say. ”But I still want more.”

”You’ll get it.” he says and then he’s climbing up to kiss me on the lips again. I can feel his cock nudging my entrance, but then the door bursts open.

”What the actual fuck?” I hear my brother exclaim and then Gabriel’s flying off me. ”Stay the hell away from my sister!”

”Fuck off, Will!” I shout. ”This is none of your business!”

”Get dressed, Cecy.” he says, not even looking at me. Instead his eyes are pinned on Gabriel, who’s staring back with hatred.

”What are you even doing here?” I exclaim.

”NOW!” he roars and then Benedict is behind him.

”What’s going on here?” he asks, looking at his naked son on the floor.

”My sister and I were just leaving.” Will answers and then I give up and get dressed, trying to give an apologizing look to Gabriel, but he’s still staring at Will. Will grabs my arm and practically pulls me out of there.

”Let go of me!” I shout, yanking my arm away once we’re outside. ”What the fuck is wrong with you?”

”Me?” he says, laughing but it’s completely joyless. ”What the fuck is wrong with you? You go here and have sex with him, even though you know exactly what he’s doing.”

”It has nothing to do with you!” I scream. Then I get in the car and slam the door. Will gets in the driver’s seat and drives off without another word. Gabriel’s in the window, staring after us as we disappear down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so soon I will have a problem. Chapter 15,17, 19 and 21 are finished. Chapter 16, 18 and 20 aren't. I'm going to try to start writing again tonight, but I might have to go back on my promise about daily updates. I think I'll be fine once I start writing again though, it's just that the romantic stuff bothers me right now, and I was never really good at writing that stuff to begin with so now it's just horrible. But I'll try. The whole fic's planned out though and I have some ideas for a sequel, so it will get finished. We'll just see when. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 15 will go up tomorrow and then we'll see.


	15. Two Very Different Brothers

#### Will

We both stay quiet for the whole ride home. I want to yell at her for being so stupid, but I know that that will only make it worse. She’ll just go running to him again. And I really don’t get why she’s being like this. I mean, I know her. She’s my sister. She’s smart, she’s strong, she’s independent as fuck, so why is she falling for his bullshit? When I park the car at the house we just sit there quiet for a while, before she finally speaks.

”You ruined my first time.” she says, and I can hear that she’s fighting back tears. ”Why did you do that Will? Why were you even there? Why can’t you just trust me?”

”Your first time should have been with someone who loved you.” I say awkwardly, because I know I’m being hypocritical again. My first time was with a very drunk girl five years older than me at my first party. I never even saw her again. Never really thought about her either.

”I didn’t have sex with him, you idiot!” she shouts and I can’t help but breathe out in relief. ”I was going to but you ruined it! You ruined everything!” Now she’s actually crying.

”He’s just using you to get to me!” I shout back. And it’s obviously working. Maybe I shouldn’t have gone there, I’ve only succeeded in making Cecy think that I’m the bad guy. ”I came there because I knew that that’s where you went and I wanted to protect you!”

”I want you to let me make my own decicions.” she says, her voice cold. She’s not crying anymore, she’s completely devoid of emotion. ”I want you to trust me. So what if he ends up hurting me? Shit happens, Will. But right now, you’re the only one hurting me. And that’s not supposed to happen because you’re my brother.”

”I do trust you, Cecy.” I whisper. ”I just don’t trust him.”

”I’m not asking you too!” she shouts. ”I hate you!” With that she rushes out of the car, slamming the door. I almost shout at her for it and then think better of it. I just sit in the car for a while before heading inside. Cecy’s already in her room, our parents are gone so I can’t get their help. So I turn to Jace, who’s sitting in the kitchen looking bored.

”I think I messed up again.” I say and he sighs. ”I went to Gabriel’s. Of course she was there.”

”I told you not to go.” he says with a pointed look.

”They were naked, Jace. Naked!” I exclaim and he looks like he might punch me for being stupid.

”She’s 14, you lost your virginity at what? 12? I lost it at around the same time.” he says. ”Stop being a sexist, overprotective jerk, apologize, and leave her alone.”

”It’s not that she wants to have sex, damn it!” I say. ”It’s that she wants to have sex with him! He’s just using her, she’s going to get hurt.”

”What if he’s not?” Jace says and I almost punch HIM for being stupid. ”What if actually likes Cecily? You know that your sister is amazing. Why wouldn’t Gabriel see that?”

”Because he’s a dick!” I exclaim. ”He just wants to get to me.”

”Even if that’s true, you should back off.” he says. ”If you keep doing this, she’s going to resent you for it. She won’t care if you’re right or not. Because what you’re doing right now, acting like she doesn’t know what’s  best for her, or how to take care of herself, treating her like a child, that hurts her a hell of a lot more than anything he could ever do to her. You have to know that, Will.”

”I don’t want him to be with her!” I shout.

”So you admit it then.” he says. ”It isn’t about Cecy, it’s about you and Gabriel and your stupid feud.”

”Please talk to her.” I say, not feeling like trying to convince Jace that he’s wrong since he probably isn’t. That doesn’t change anything though.

”I will.” he says. ”But not because I want to help you convince her that she’s being stupid, you’re the one being stupid. I’m going to go talk to her to see if she’s okay. She’s practically my sister too, you know.”

”Tell her I’m sorry for yelling at her.” I say.

”And nothing else?”

”No.” I stay stubbornly. Jace just shakes his head and leaves me.

#### Jace

I head up to Cecily’s room and knock at the door.

”Go away!” she shouts and I can hear that she’s crying.

”It’s Jace.” I say and she’s quiet for a while before the door opens. Her eyes are red and puffy and I kind of hate Will right now.

”What do you want?” she asks, sounding just like Will. They’re so damn alike.

”I just wanted to see if you’re alright.” I say. ”Will told me what happened.”

”Oh, so now you’re also going to tell me that I’m being stupid!” she hisses and starts closing the door but I stop her.

”No.” I say. ”For what it’s worth I think that he’s wrong. I mean, my opinions of Gabriel aren’t exactly high either. But it’s your choice. Not Will’s and not mine.”

”Thank you.” she whispers before throwing her arms around me. ”It means a lot to have someone on my side. I’m so tired of being called stupid.”

”You’re not stupid, Cecy.” I say with a smile. ”You’re among the smartest people I know. You’re definitely smarter than Will. Possibly me too, but I don’t know, I am ridiculously smart.” I say and she laughs. I always knew how to make Cecy laugh.

”Sometimes I wish you were my brother, not Will.” she whispers, all serious again.

”I am practically your brother.” I say. ”And he’ll come around. I’m pretty sure he knows he’s being a jerk, he’s just too damn proud and stubborn to admit it. And he really hates Gabriel.”

”I hate him.”

”Gabriel?” I ask, even though I know exactly what she means.

”Jace!” she exclaims, clearly not in the mood for my games.

”You hate me?” I ask . ”I’m really hurt.”

”I hate Will.” she says. ”I can’t believe that he’s doing this.”

”It’s going to be okay, Cecy.”

”I hope so.” she says and I pull her into my arms again, hugging her to my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last finished chapter.... well, not really but the next chapter isn't finished so I might not upload anything tomorrow, we'll see though. It's almost finished and I just have one lesson tomorrow which I'm skipping so I can stay home and write, hopefully my block will let go. It's a date with Will and Tessa, and I suck at writing dates and romantic stuff, so it's hard overall and it's even harder right now. But I'll try.


	16. A Romantic Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally finished it. I don't know if it's any good, but at least it's done, so I'm very happy.

#### Will

I come to Tessa’s place right on time, and go knock on the door. A guy opens, looking slightly older than me. He’s blonde and has blue eyes, looking so unlike Tessa.

”You must be Will.” he says, reaching his hand out. ”I’m Nate, Tessa’s older brother.”

”Nice to meet you.” I say, shaking his hand. Tessa comes up behind him. She looks absolutely stunning. ”You look absolutely beautiful, Tess.”

”You do.” Nate says, turning to smile at his sister. ”You have fun, I’ll see you later.”

”Thank you.” Tessa says and steps out, Nate shuts the door after her and suddenly we’re alone. I kind of just want to kiss her right now. ”You look pretty great too.” I smile at her before taking her hand. We walk to the car like that, her hand in mine. I can hardly believe it. Just a week ago she hated my guts and now we’re holding hands and going on a date. I open the door for her, trying to make this is perfect as possible. I have a lot to make up for. ”Thank you.” she beams at me and sits down. I close the door after her and go around to the driver’s side.

”Since where we’re going is a surprise, I want you to put this on.” I tell her, handing over a blindfold.

”Seriously?”

”Humour me.” I say, smirking at her.

”Fine.” She puts the blindfold on and I drive. We drive in silence, since I’m kind of nervous and she seems to be getting nervous because of the blindfold. Or maybe she’s just wondering where we’re going. Or maybe she’s getting pissed at me again.

”We’re here.” I say, pulling into the parking lot. ”Don’t take the blindfold off.”

”What’s with all the secrecy?” she whines and I step out of the car and rush around to open her door.

”I told you, it’s a surprise.” I say, smirking even though she can’t see it. I take her hand and help her out of the car, before shutting the door and locking it. I lead her out to the pier, where everything is ready.

#### Tessa

”Are you ready for the surprise?” Will asks and I nod. He takes the blindfold off and I gasp as I take in my surroundings. We’re at the pier, and there’s a table set for two. There are candles and roses and champagne, it looks perfect.

”This- Will, this is perfect.” I say, turning to look at him with tears in my eyes. ”You did all of this, for me? Why?”

”Because you deserve it.” he says before kissing me. It’s the kind of kiss that takes your breath away, leaves you desperate for more. He pulls away way too soon. ”Sit.” he says, gesturing to the table. I do and he takes the lids off of our plates.

”I’ve never eaten lobster before.” I say, but the food looks both beautiful and delicious.

”It’s really good.” he tells me. ”I’ll get the meat out for you.” he says and gets to work on my lobster. He uses something that looks like a nutcracker and a thin metal thing that looks kind of like a small fork to dismantle my lobster. When he’s done he puts all the shell pieces on a small plate next to mine and then he goes to sit down. I take a bite and he was right, it is really good.

”This is delicious, Will.”

”Yeah, I know.”  he says with a smile. ”I’m glad you like it.”

#### Will

After the dinner we go to a hotel. I don’t want siblings or parents or anyone to disturb us tonight. We head up to our room, Tessa smiling like she’s never been happier in her entire life. I don’t think that I have. I open the door only to hear Tessa’s delicious little gasp again. There are electric candles everywhere, and I guess it’s definitely a romantic lighting. There are rose petals on the bed and Tessa looks all teary eyed again.

”This is beautiful, Will.” she whispers. ”The dinner and then this, I really can’t believe that you would do all of this for me.”

”Like I said, you deserve it.” I say, smiling at her. ”Only the best is good enough for my girl.” It might be kind of risky calling her my girl, but since her reaction is to throw herself at me and kiss me senseless, I think she’s okay with it. I kiss her back, hoisting her up into my arms and carrying her to the bed.

”Tonight, we’re going to take things slow.” I say before placing a light kiss on her collarbone.

”Isn’t it a bit late for that?” she says, looking right into my eyes.

”No.” I say with a wicked smile. ”It’s never too late for me to make you come screaming over and over.”

”Well, when you put it like THAT.” she smiles at me and I capture her lips again. I kiss her slowly, lightly. She tries to push up against me for more but I pull away.

”Easy.” I lean down to whisper in her ear. ”I want you begging for me.”

”I’m already pretty close to doing that.” she says, her voice is already breathy, her cheeks are red and her eyes all glazy.

”You. Are. Beautiful.” I whisper, pausing to kiss her neck after each word. I sit up and just look at her, before touching her neck, her collarbone, her waist, her hip, her cheek, her lips and then I retrace it all with my lips. When I press my lips lightly against hers she wraps her arms around me and pulls me down on top of her, trying to deepen the kiss, I pull away chuckling, trying to hide the fact that it’s very hard for me to do so. I softly detangle her arms from my neck before pulling her up with me, into my lap. I unzip her dress before slowly pushing it off her shoulder, kissing and nipping at every bit of skin I reveal. Soon she’s sitting on my lap with her dress pushed down to her waist, her upper body left bare except for her bra. I still find myself looking into her beautiful gray eyes, a storm of emotions revealed to me through her eyes. I kiss her again, this time allowing her to push herself against me and deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around her, softly caressing her back. She gasps into my mouth when I allow them to dip lower, almost reaching the curve of her ass. She pushes further against me, letting me feel the push of her breasts against my chest. I grab her waist and push her off me, pressing her gently down against the bed before pulling her dress all the way off. She looks so beautiful, laying there in nothing but her underwear, looking up at me with her eyes filled with love  and trust. I kiss both her arms, all the way down to her hands before placing butterfly kisses on her belly and her hips. She shivers under my lips and I reach up to run my thumb over her collarbone and down to her chest, softly fondling her breasts through her bra.

”Will.” she whispers. ”I think this is really unfair. I mean, I’m laying here in my underwear and you’re still fully dressed.”

”There’s a very good reason for that.” I say, looking up at her with a smirk.

”Mhm, and what’s that?”

”I’m going to take very good care of you before I take off even one piece of clothing.” I say before kissing her through her panties, making her moan out loud. She’s already wet, soaking wet . I stroke her through the panties. ”Take off your bra.” I tell her  and she obeys, revealing her bosom to me. I reach up to thumb her nipple before placing kisses everywhere around her breasts, carefully inching closer and closer to her nipples before finally closing my lips around one of them and sucking hard, making her gasp. Then I pull away to blow on it, watching it get hard as a pebble before kissing it again. Then I kiss my way down her belly before pulling her panties down, leaving her completely naked and vulnerable in front of me. I sit up and just look at her, her eyes lidded as she looks back at me, biting her lip, her chest heaving. God, she is beautiful. I reach forward to touch her, making her moan and gasp and writhe under my hands. When I finally reach forward to place a kiss right on top of her clitoris, she’s already shaking from the pleasure, and that light pressure from my lips send her right over the edge. She screams as her body shakes violently, and as soon as she’s done shaking I start to suck on her clit, making her come again. I spend some time like that, not allowing her to come down from her high of pleasure until she’s practically quiet, and the shaking has turned into trembling. Then I climb on top of her and kiss her on the lips.

”I think I might love you.” she whispers, staring into my eyes, dazed and probably more than a little affected by the fact that I just made her come a whole bunch of times in a row.

”I’ve been in love with you for years, so that sounds good to me.” I say before kissing her again.

”Are you going to take off your clothes now?” she asks with a small smile. ”I think you’ve exhausted me too much for me to be able to do it for you. But...” she whispers. ”I still want you. I want you inside of me. Now.”

”I think I need to get inside of you, so that sounds good to me.” I tell her before sitting up and shrugging my shirt off.  I pull my underwear off with my pants, and then I climb on top of her again. I position myself at her entrance before giving her a questioning look, asking for permission. She nods and I enter her. Slowly, torturously so. But I told her I would make this slow, and I’m going to keep my word. I sit up and pull her into my lap, so that she’s sitting on top of me. I start moving slowly while holding her against me, looking into her beautiful eyes. ”Think I can make you scream some more?” I ask, smiling wickedly as I thrust up into her.

”You can try.” she says with a smile as wicked as mine. I give up taking it slow, laying down and pulling her on top of me and start thrusting into her as I hold her flush against me. She starts nipping at my neck, making these little whining noises and I go wild with desire, going as fast as I can. It doesn’t take long before I’m coming inside of her, bringing her over the edge with me. I don’t pass out, but my vision goes white from the pleasure for just a few seconds. After, I just lay there holding her against me, feeling myself slipping out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should've written more on the actual date, but I'm bad at that kind of stuff all the time and right now I'm just worse at writing, at least romance and stuff. But I finished it, so I hope you liked it, thanks for reading. The next chapter has been finished for weeks, so that will go up tomorrow and after that we'll see. Chapter 18 is not finished, but I'll try to work on it.


	17. The Second Kiss

#### Alec

I know I really shouldn’t be going to Pandemonium on a school night. But I’m hoping that that guy, Magnus will be there. Izzy said that he’s like famous or something, so he probably doesn’t have an ordinary schedule which means he might be at Pandemonium on a Wednesday night. There’s a lot less people than the last time I went here, but the club is still crowded. I don’t see Magnus, but I didn’t see him last time either, he saw me. A couple of guys come up to me, asking me to dance and other things that I’d rather not think about, but no Magnus. I stand there for what feels like hours, drinking beer after beer. By the time that I see Magnus, I’m actually kind of drunk. I don’t usually get drunk, so what I should do is go home and sleep it off and come back some other time. But what I do is go up to Magnus.

”Hi.” I say when he turns to me. He gives me a big smile.

”Hi.” he says. ”Alec.”

”Yup, that’s me.” I say, nervous and drunk and totally wanting to jump him.

”You ran off pretty quickly last time.” he says, looking amused and a little bit hurt.

”Yeah, sorry about that.” I say. ”I kind of panicked.”

”I got that.” he says. ”It’s fine. You came back.”

”I was hoping to see you.” I admit, my cheeks burning.

”Hoping for another kiss?” he asks, smirking at me. I’m used to the way Will and Jace smirk, but the way Magnus smirks, it’s  just so different. And I’d be lying if I said that it wasn’t doing things to me.

”Maybe.” I say, my cheeks burning even hotter. ”Maybe something more.” I add. Oh, I’ve got to be even drunker than I thought. ”I-I didn’t mean to say that.”

”That’s completely fine.” he says and then his lips are on mine, hot and greedy. I wrap my arms around his waist, not really sure where else to put them and he grabs my ass, making me groan embarrassingly into his mouth. He takes the oppurtunity to slip his tongue in, making me make even more embarrassing noises. I reach my hands up to touch his chest, and his abdomen, moving them across his body and touching him. We should probably actually get a room if we’re going to go any further than this. He pulls away and I let out a disappointed sigh. ”You seem kind of drunk, Alec, so I probably shouldn’t bring you home with me.”

”Why not?” I ask, my voice suddenly kind of squeaky. Sound normal damn it! ”I want to.”

”Maybe some other time.” he says and then he stuffs a card into my pocket. ”Call me when you’re sober, if you still want to.” With that, he’s gone, leaving me staring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I know, but there's a longer Malec chapter coming pretty soon. As for next chapter I think I'll just let it be the way it is, there's one thing I wanted to add but it's going badly so I'll just leave it be which means I will be posting a chapter tomorrow, and the day after that since chapter 19 is totally finished. Anyway, thanks for reading as always, I hope you liked it!


	18. The Gig

#### Clary

He comes right on time, on his bike. I really hope mom doesn’t see this.

”Bye mom!” I call before running out. ”Stay on the bike!” I shout to Jace as he starts to take his helmet off. He looks confused but keeps his helmet off, handing one to me as I reach him.

”Hi.” he says and I put the helmet on, quickly.

”Go!” I say as soon as I’ve sat down, but I can hear the door opening. Jace drives off, but I can hear my mother shouting after us.

”Clary, is that a motorcycle?” She is going to be so pissed when I get home.

”Just keep going.” I tell Jace, and he listens. ”Mom doesn’t like motorcycles.”

”I got that.” he says, shouting so that I can hear him. When we get to the club I drag Jace straight backstage to see Simon.

”Hey!” I shout, throwing my arms around him. ”You nervous?”

”No, not at all.” he says, sarcastic as always. ”Unless you count almost dying from anxiety as nervousness.”

”You guys will do great.” I tell him.

”I don’t think the two of you have officially met.” I say with a smile, stepping to the side so Simon can see Jace. ”Simon, this is Jace. Jace, this is Simon, my best friend.”

”Nice to meet you.” Simon says, extending his hand.

”Nice to meet you too.” Jace says, shaking Simon’s hand.

”Okay, so we’re going to go find Tessa and Will, you’ll do great.” I say. ”We’ll be out in the audience, good luck Simon.”

”I’m probably going to need that.” he says with a nervous smile and I give him another hug before going back out to the actual club to find Tessa.

#### Simon

”You were great!” Clary says, rushing to hug me again after the show. Jace is standing behind her with Will and Tessa. Tessa hugs me too.

”You actually were.” she tells me. ”I think that was the best I’ve seen you actually. Not that that means a lot.”

”Tessa!” Clary admonishes.

”It’s fine.” I say. ”She’s kind of right.”

”Seriously though, congrats.” Tessa says. ”Will and I should get going, but we’ll see you at school on Monday.”

”Bye dude.” Will says.

”Bye, guys.” I say and then they leave, I’m left with Clary and Jace, and they look like they want to leave to. ”Go on, I’ll be fine. I have to help the band pack our stuff into the van anyway.”

”You were great out there and I’ll call you tomorrow.” Clary says. ”Bye!”

”Bye.” Jace echoes and I tell them both good bye and then they’re gone too. I’m about to go help the band when someone stops me.

”Hi, Simon.” she says, looking down on her feet. She looks beautiful, but then again she always does. But right now she looks sad.

”What are you doing here?” I ask. Last time I saw her she told me that what happened between us meant nothing. That I meant nothing.

”You guys were great out there.” she says, ignoring the question. ”I’m sorry about what I said.”

”Really?”

”Yeah, I didn’t mean it.” she says, taking a deep breath before continuing. ”You kind of scared me.”

”How the fuck did I manage to scare you?” I exclaim, not really able to help myself. ”I didn’t do anything.”

”Exactly.” she whispers. ”Most guys definitely would have, you know that, right? And it seemed like you actually liked me, and like you’re a good guy. And I don’t go well with good guys. But I do like you. So I can try. If you still like me, that is.”

”Of course I do.” I say.

”Then will you go on a date with me?” she asks. I don’t think she’s ever looked so vulnerable.

”Yeah, I’d love to.”

”Tomorrow then?” Now she’s smiling, shining brightly.

”Sounds great.” I say. ”Do you want me to pick you up?”

”Yes, pick me up at 8.”

”Sounds good.” I say.

”I should probably let you get going, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” she says and then she’s hugging me. I squeeze her tight, only to hear hoots and whistles from behind me.

”Whoo! Go Simon!” Eric shouts. I let go of Isabelle.

”Uhm, sorry about that.” I say, blushing. ”See you tomorrow.”

#### Clary

When I get home, mom’s waiting for me.

”Who was that on the bike?” she asks, looking at me worriedly. ”I told you that you could never ride a motorcycle. Those things are dangerous! Are you okay? Who was that boy?”

”I’m fine, mom.” I say.

”Who was he?”

”Jace.”

”Jace Herondale?” she exclaims and her voice goes cold.

”Yes. So what?”

”You should stay away from him. The Herondales are nothing but trouble, all of them.” she says. ”So that’s your punishment. You’re grounded for a week and you’re not allowed to see Jace Herondale anymore, or any of the Herondales for that matter.”

”What are you talking about?” I exclaim, suddenly confused. ”I’m sorry about the motorcycle but, mom, you’re going totally overboard with this. And besides, what do the other Herondales have to do with it?”

”I knew Jace’s father once. Just stay away from him. Promise me.” she says, a look of desperation in her eyes.

”I promise.” I lie to my mother for the first time ever. I’ve done stuff she hasn’t liked before, but I’ve never lied. I just, I can’t stop seeing Jace just because she has something against his father.


	19. The Asshole's Sister

#### Gabriel

The door bell rings and I rush to get it. No one’s home so I’ll finally get to be completely alone with her. I open it and there she is. She looks beautiful.

”Hi.” I say with a smile.

”Hi.” she says, and I let her in, closing the door behind her (and locking it in case of annoying older brothers). ”I am so sorry about last time.”

”You said that already, and it wasn’t your fault.” I tell her. ”It’s totally fine.”

”I am so mad at him.” she says. ”I was wrong by the way. He is a total asshole.”

”Told you.” I say and then I’m kissing her. She kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I pull away way sooner than I want to. ”I think we might have gone a little too fast last time.”

”What?” she exclaims. ”But last time was great until my brother interrupted us.”

”Yeah, but we did get a little carried away.” I say. ”Look, you’re younger than me. So I don’t want to move too fast or make you feel like I’m pushing you.”

”You’re not pushing me.” she says, obviously annoyed. ”I want you. Period. So stop whining and fuck me.”

”That’s really tempting.” I say, because it is. ”How about a movie?”

”Seriously?”

”Yes.” I say. ”We can order pizza and watch a movie. And if you want to after that we can make out like crazy and you can sleep over, but no sex.”

”Why not?” she whines.

”Look, I probably shouldn’t assume, but I already have, and you’re a virgin, right?” I say, the words getting kind of jumbled but I think that that was somewhat okay.

”So what?” she says, getting defensive.

”So nothing.” I say. ”But I want to make your first time special. And it won’t be if you fuck me right here on the floor now.”

”What if I fuck you on your bed now?”

”It’s going to happen, Cecily.” I say. ”And once it has, we can have sex all the time. Wherever and whenever you want to.” Oh, so tempting.

”Fine.” she says. ”But I get to pick the movie. And the pizza.”

”Of course.” I say with a smile. We end up watching Ant-Man, which was definitely a good choice, and eating pepperoni pizza. When the movie ends, she curled up with her head in my lap, looking pretty content. However, as soon as the movie ends, she jumps up and says:

”Make out time!” with a big grin before pressing her lips against mine. I grab her waist and pull her onto my lap completely, definitely not complaining about getting to kiss her. I put one arm completely around her waist, holding her close and put the other in her hair. After a while though, she pulls away. Her lips are red and her eyes are wide, I’ve definitely messed up her hair and she’s breathing heavy. And she’s more beautiful than  ever. ”Can you at least do that thing you did last time?”

”I don’t think so.” I say, slightly hesitant. ”I probably wouldn’t be able to stop myself and I don’t trust you to stop me.”

”Can I do it to you then?” she asks and before I can answer she’s slid off my lap and onto the floor, and she’s busy unbuttoning my pants.

”I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” I say, but she ignores me and takes out my cock. I let out a groan as she wraps her hand around it. ”Cec-” I start but she interrupts me by licking my cock and I don’t think I can speak right now.

”Be quiet and let me focus.” she admonishes before her mouts envelops the head and I moan. She swirls her tongue a bit and I accidentally buck my hips, pushing further into her mouth. I look down at her to see if she’s okay, but then she moves her mouth further down on my cock and I can’t help another accidental bucking of my hips.

”Fuck!” I let out, barely more than a whisper. She comes to a stop about halfway down, obviously having decided that that’s enough, and instead starts bobbing up and down. It feels so good, too good, having her on the floor sucking my cock. If Will could see us now... No, I’m not supposed to think like that. This isn’t about him, not anymore. This is about her. I stroke her hair, trying to ignore the impulse to grab her head and shove my cock down her throath. She pulls back to breathe and instead starts jerking me off lazily.

”Am I doing okay?” she asks, looking up at me shyly.

”You’re doing great.” I tell her. Then she suddenly starts licking at my ball, and the surprise of it almost makes me come.  ”That-that’s amazing-” I stutter  out. Then she takes one ball into her mouth and I quickly wrap my own hand around the head of my cock to come in my hand. Cecily pulls away, looking pleased with herself.

”Now you kind of owe me.” she says with a big grin.

”I guess I do.” I say, tucking myself back into my pants before getting up and lifting her into my arms. I carry her up the stairs and put her down gently on the bed. I sit down by her legs and unzip her pants before pulling them off. ”I’m still not having sex with you though.”

”Then you better make this good.” she says and I lay down on top of her to kiss her. I reach down to touch her through her panties, stroking her slowly.

”Someone’s already wet.” I whisper before kissing her again. She’s pushing herself against my hand, so I take it away. She whines against my mouth and I quickly pull her panties off before touching her again, this time completely without a barrier. She gasps when I slip a finger inside of her, pushing against me, urging me to go faster, but I do everything slowly, drawing it out. She makes an impatient noise and pushes at my shoulders, but I ignore her and start moving my finger in and out of her, torturously slow. I’m getting hard again, and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to stop myself if she asks me to fuck her, so I speed up, hoping to make her come hard enough that she won’t be thinking about more afterwards. When she starts twisting and writhing underneath me I start moving downwards, stopping to mark her neck and making her moan out loud. I pull away to look at the deep purple mark I made before continuing downwards, pulling her shirt up to kiss her stomach. She continues to writh and twist, making these little noises that are somewhere inbetween gasps and moans, when I finally reach her pussy I start by placing a kiss right on her clit, moving my finger even faster inside of her. I lick her clit, over and over, making her gasp and moan and finally she releases an earth shattering cry, her whole body quivering. I pull away to look at her, grinning. ”Good enough?”

”Definitely.” she says after catching her breath. ”Get up here so we can cuddle.” she says, extending her arms towards me, I lay down next to her and hug her to my chest, and soon we’re both falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will post chapter 20 tomorrow, because it's almost finished, I just need to wrap it up and it will be done. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	20. Magnus's Place

##  Alec

”Hello?” Magnus’s voice answers on the other end.

”Hi.” I say. ”It’s me. Alec.”

”Oh, hi Alec.” he says and I’m pretty sure that he’s smiling.

”Uhm, I’m sober.” I say. ”And I want to see you. And I’m not completely sure what that means, or what seeing you means, but I want to try and figure that out. But you should probably know that I’m very confused. I should probably tell you how old I am too.”

”It’s fine Alec, you can come over. I’ll text you my address.” he says, and it sounds like the smile just got bigger. ”Wait, how old are you?”

”I’m seventeen.” I say, bracing myself for the rejection. ”I’ll be eighteen soon.”

”Oh, that’s okay then.” he says. ”Be here in an hour or two?”

”Yeah, sure.” I say, and now I’m smiling.

”Okay, good, bye.” he says.

”Bye.” I say and then I hang up. I rush to Izzy’s room, even though I’m pretty sure that she’s still sleeping.

#### Isabelle

 ”Wake up Izzy!” Alec says, shaking me gently.

”What?” I mumble

”I have a date, sort of.” he says and I sit up straight away. ”I need you to tell me what to wear.”

”Really?” I exclaim with a big grin on my face.

”The date or the clothes?” he asks. ”Because I’m certain about the date, the clothes... that’s kind of terrifying.”

”Oh, shut up, Alec.” I say, jumping out of bed. Completely naked.

”Izzy!” Alec exclaims, looking away. ”You could have warned me.”

”You’re my brother, I really couldn’t care less.” I say. ”You can turn around now.” I say after putting on a robe. ”Are you going on a date with Magnus Bane?”

”Well, sort of.” he says. ”I’m going to his place.”

”Oh, so you’re going to finally lose your virginity.” I say. ”I want details afterwards!”

”No!” he exclaims. ”I don’t know. I don’t want to discuss this with you. Just tell me what to wear.”

”You’re no fun.” I say, pouting.

”It has to be somewhat casual clothes, it’s not a party, or anything fancy.” he says and my feelings of joy dwindle.

”You’re definitely no fun at all, then.”

”Just help me, please.” he says.

”Ugh, fine.” I say, following him to his room. Which is way too tidy to belong to a teenage boy by the way. Alec sits down on the bed and stares expectantly at me. ”You’re not going to show me any options?” I ask slowly.

”No?” he says. ”I thought that was your job.”

”You’re making this so hard.” I say before opening his closet. ”All your clothes look practically the same.” I whine as I go through it.

”No, they don’t”

”A bunch of dark blue jeans that look almost exactly the same. T-shirts and shirts in navy blue and black, most of them with holes in them.” I say, holding out a rundown t-shirt to prove my point. ”You need new clothes, Alec. We should go shopping!”

”No, we should not.” he says, sighing. ”I don’t have time anyway, so there’s no point in you nagging. Just give me something that doesn’t have so many holes.”

”This is so boring.” I say. ”Why did you wake me for this?”

”Just give some clothes, Iz.”

”Fine.” I say. I take out a pair of jeans identical to the rest of them and a navy blue, longsleeved shirt, handing the clothes to him. ”Tell me you have a pair of nice underwear.”

”We are not discussing my underwear, Izzy.” he says. ”No way. Now, get out so I can change.”

”I’m fixing your hair too!” I say before leaving him alone.

#### Magnus

The doorbell rings just as I’m finished spiking up my hair. I’m not sure why I bothered, since they will hopefully be ruined in the next hour. I open the door and there he is, he looks nervous. Like really, really nervous. It’s adorable.

”Hi.” he says, trying to smile at me.

”Come on in.” I say, stepping to the side and closing the door behind him. ”Can I get you a drink?”

”Oh, yeah, sure.” I say. ”Just beer.”

”Coming right up.” I say and head into the kitchen. I get a beer for him and some whiskey for me. I step back out in the living room to find Alec sitting awkardly on my couch.  ”Here you go.” I say, handing him the beer. He takes a big gulp straight away.

”Thank you.”

”Darling, you don’t have to be nervous, you know.” I say and he blushes a beautiful shade of red. ”By the way, I was wondering, Alec is short for Alexander, right?”

”Yeah, why?” he says, looking at me for a short while before pulling his gaze away and drinking deeply from his beer.

”It suits you.” I say. ”Alexander.” I’m really just letting his name roll off my tongue, but it’s like it unlocks something in him. He puts his beer down before pressing his lips against mine, urgently. He tastes like beer and heat, like there’s a fire burning inside of him just for me. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer, feeling his burning heat under my hands, against my chest, against my everything. After a while though, he pulls away.

”I’m sorry.” he says. ”I-I really like doing that, but we should probably take things slow.”

”We’ll do this your pace.” I tell him. He’s seventeen and he isn’t out yet, so he’s almost definitely a virgin. And if I rush him I’ll just send him running, and I really don’t want that. I know that I don’t know him very well, but there is just something about him, something that really... intrigues me.

”Thank you.” he says. ”We can keep kissing though.” he adds and then his lips are against mine again. I never really want to stop. I have a lot of sexual experience, with a lot of different people doing lots of different things, but somehow just kissing this boy is more exciting than all of it together. He climbs into my lap and pushes himself against me, letting me feel how hard he is. My own cock twitches at the feel of his ass against it, holding back might end up being harder than I thought but I’m determined not to push him. That doesn’t mean I can have as much fun as possible with clothes on though. I grab his ass, pushing him even closer, making him groan into my mouth. He melts into my touch as I massage his buttocks. I push up against him, making a gasp escape from his mouth into mine. He pulls away, somewhat reluctantly. ”We should probably stop now. Otherwise we won’t be able to.”

”That’s fine, Alexander.” I say. ”We can just watch a movie.”

”Good.” he says, grabbing his beer again before leaning up against me while I turn on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it done like I said I would :D I didn't have to do much though, I had almost finished it. Chapter 21 is done, but I haven't even started chapter 22 so we'll see what happens after tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	21. The Intervention

#### Cecily

I come home to find Will sitting with my parents at the kitchen table.

”Cecily, sit down.” my mother says and I do as she says, staring at Will the whole time. I can’t believe he would do this. And now he won’t even look at me.

”Will told us that you’ve been seeing some boy.” dad says, his face and voice stern. ”He also told us that that’s where you were tonight.”

”Is that true, Cecily?” mom says. Will isn’t saying anything and he still isn’t looking at me either.

”Yeah, but-”

”So you’ve been seeing some guy behind our back and now you stayed the night? How long have you even known him?”

”They’ve known each other for a while, but they haven’t been... close until last weekend. I went there on Monday to talk to them and found them naked in bed.”

”Cecily!” mom exclaims.

”That’s not exactly how it happened-”

”I don’t care! You were naked with some guy that you just started seeing? I don’t really need to hear more than that.” she says. ”Obviously, you’re grounded. Right, Edmund?”

”I completely agree, you should have at least told us about this boy.” dad says.

”You haven’t even been home!” I shout. ”This is so unfair, and you’re not even listening to me!”

”Don’t start with me.” mom says. ”Tell me this boy’s name.”

”Gabriel Lightwood.” Will says, still refusing to look at me.

”Gabriel? He’s 18.” mom says. ”Cecy, he’s way too old for you.”

”Fuck you, Will!” I say, as viciously as I can.

”Don’t talk to your brother like that!” mom says. ”He did the right thing by telling us. He’s trying to do what’s best for you and so are we.”

”Why don’t you look out for Will’s best interests like that, huh?” I exclaim. ”Ask him where he was Tuesday night! He didn’t come home and that was a schoolnight.” I say, but get no reaction. ”What’s the fucking difference? Huh, mom?”

”The difference is your brother isn’t putting himself in danger.” she says. ”He’s older than you and he can make his own decisions.”

”That’s bullshit!”

”End of discussion, Cecily.” she says. ”You’re grounded for a month. And I don’t want you to ever see that boy again. Now go to your room.” I can hear that there’s nothing I can say to change her mind, so even though I would rather punch her, or Will, I just rush up the stairs to my room. I really, really can’t believe that he did this to me. And then someone knocks on my door.

”Just go away!” I shout. Of course, he opens the door anyway. ”You are the last person I want to see right now.”

”I know that.” he says, but he still closes the door behind him and sits down next to me on the bed.

”Seriously, Will, get out.”

”I did it for you, Cecy.” he says. ”You’re my sister and I love you. I couldn’t stand to see you hurt by him.”

”Gabriel isn’t hurting me, you are.”

”You really don’t get it, do you? He’s after me!” he says.

”No, you don’t get it!” I shout. ”You deserve to feel the way you do about this. You deserve to feel like shit, and in that way I’m actually happy that you’re so against this, because that means you’re getting punished. For what you did to Gabriel’s sister and to all those other girls. To Tessa. For what you’re doing to me! Just because you think girls are just means to an end doesn’t mean Gabriel does.”

”That’s not what it’s like.” he whispers.

”Oh, have I hurt your feelings?”  I shout at him. ”Good! I am done pretending that I’m okay with the way you behave when you won’t even let me get a boyfriend!”

”Gabriel isn’t interested in being your boyfriend!” he shouts, finally snapping. ”He wants to fuck you and now that he has, you’ll never hear from him again! But I guess at least now you’ll understand that I was right!”

”Not that it’s any of your business,” I start ”but we didn’t have sex last night. I wanted to, but he wants my first time to be special. We ate pizza and watched a movie and then we went to sleep.” Well, that’s not strictly true, but, pretty much. And besides, Will doesn’t even deserve the information I did give him.

”Stop being stupid, Cecy!”

”No! You’re the one being stupid.” I say. ”You’re being a stupid, hateful jerk. You know if you apologized to him, I’m pretty sure that he would forgive you. And even if  he didn’t, he’s never actually done anything to you, so while he has plenty of reasons to hate you, you do not get to hate him!”

”He’s doing this to me!”

”This has nothing to do with you.”

”Oh, so my enemy fucking my slut sister has nothing to do with me?” I punch him, I actually punch him. And he actually looks surprised.

”I really can’t believe you said that.” I say. ”You’re really determined to make me hate you, aren’t you? To make sure that I’ll never forgive you? Because you just did. Leave, now. And never come into my room again.” He just leaves quietly, obviously at least realising that he went too far. Way too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't even started chapter 22, so it might take a while. But I give myself two weeks, and then it has to be done. Hopefully sooner than that, but we'll see. I started writing on Bad Kids Go to Hell again, so now I'm writing two fics at once which I shouldn't be doing, but hopefully everything will work out. Anyways, thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
